Trust and Honesty
by scarlettfire
Summary: Blaine trusts Kurt with everything he is.  This is an AU werewolf story.
1. Chapter 1

**Trust and Honesty**

**Blanket Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, or anything I make allusions too. **

* * *

><p>It was June, the weather was finally starting to really warm up, school was ending for the year, and Kurt was wearing short sleeves regularly now, Blaine was kind of in heaven. Although he was seriously pissed at himself whenever he thought of how long it took him to notice 'hey, there he is, my <em>soul mate<em>', Blaine was happy he hadn't for two reasons. Those two reasons being 1) he was a dope when he rushed into things like a stupid idiot, and he hadn't rushed _anything_ with Kurt, so there was the distinct possibility he _wouldn't_ screw this up. 2) Kurt loved to wear weather appropriate layers, and had they been dating in the winter, Blaine is quite sure he would have died of sexual frustration. Now that the weather was nice he could at least see some skin, enough to ease his teenage hormones and fuel is masturbation so he could be around his boyfriend without jumping him. And given Kurt's hesitance to do anything more heavy than that one time he'd let Blaine feel him up under his shirt, Blaine needed that peace of mind.

Blaine was lazing in his living room, happily resting. He'd begun moving his things back to his house so he wouldn't have to do it all at the same time. "Oi, you." A piece of paper hit him in the head. Blaine hadn't realized his eyes had closed. He sat up, the crumbled up paper falling to the floor.

Blaine looked over the back of the couch to see one of his favorite people. "Uncle Jack!" Blaine launched himself to his feet and was hugging the man in no seconds flat. "I haven't seen you in forever."

"Calm down kid." Uncle Jack petted Blaine's head. "Gel again? You really gotta stop using this stuff, it smells horrible. How can you even breathe?"

"I'm used to it. And I have to stop?" Blaine couldn't help but be a little worried as he pulled away from the man.

Jack sighed. "No. Just, it's icky."

"Alright, I'll wash it out at home." Blaine conceded. "I don't like my hair going everywhere at school, it's not against the dress code per se, but I don't like only looking half the part."

"Well, I'm not gonna say I'm not happy to hear you'll wash it out, but it wasn't an order." Uncle Jack clarified.

"I know." Blaine shrugged. "You looking for Dad? He and Mom went grocery shopping."

"Oh. Well I'll wait. I'm actually looking for your mom though." Uncle Jack shrugged and went to sit on the couch. "C'mere and tell me about school." Blaine immediately went to sit and faced his uncle, who laughed at him. "You young ones, not everything I say is an order."

"Sorry." Blaine shook his head.

"I let you know if it is, you know that." Jack said. "So, now, tell me. Your parents tell me you've gotten yourself a boyfriend."

"Yeah." Blaine couldn't help the dopey grin on his face.

"Alright, so you're fully gay? No chance you're not?"

"None." Blaine couldn't help the defensiveness that welled up in him.

"Okay, good to know. I'll have to look more at your sister then." Uncle Jack shrugged. "So, tell me, what's his name?"

"Kurt." Blaine breathed happily. "Kurt Hummel. He's…amazing. He sings like…I don't want to say an angel, but…"

"Yeah, I get it, go on…"

"He's been through a lot. He was…well it's 'is' again, anyway, he's in this rival glee club. He came to try and spy on the Warblers, try being the operative word there." Uncle Jack laughed. "Anyway, we talked to him afterwards and I noticed he was acting a lot like I did before Dalton. Well, we hit it off from there. We've been friends for, wow, since November, but we only got together in March. It took me a while to realize I'm in love with him."

"So you went to hang out with the enemy?" His uncle poked at his side.

"No…well, a little at the beginning. He transferred to Dalton for a few months, but now he's back at McKinley." Blaine told him. "I don't get to see him as much anymore. Actually, I'm not staying long this weekend; I'm leaving tomorrow so I can at least see him for one day."

"You are now?" Jack's eyebrows rose. "You sound pretty serious about this Kurt."

"Oh…" Blaine flushed. "I-I love him." Blaine stuttered. "_So _much."

Uncle Jack looked at him seriously for a moment. "Have you…"

"No, I wouldn't do something like that." Blaine shook his head quickly. "But I want too." He said quietly, timidly.

Uncle Jack watched him critically for what felt like hours, but was probably only a minute or two. Blaine tried not to fidget too much, but he knew he was sort of failing. "I want to meet him."

"What?" Blaine was not proud that his voice rivaled Kurt's in that second.

"I'll let you know what I decide on this, but I want to meet him first."

"Okay." Blaine nodded too quickly.

"That is an order by the way." Blaine just nodded again, ignoring the way he felt like a bobble head doll.

* * *

><p>Blaine was fidgety all through their date at Breadstix and on the ride to and from the restaurant. He was nervous as he stood on Kurt's porch to kiss him goodnight under the broken light that Kurt hadn't let anyone fix for exactly this reason.<p>

"Blaine why are you so antsy?" Kurt finally broke down and asked after Blaine had just stood there awkwardly for a full two minutes without even touching him.

"Will you go to dinner with me?" Blaine asked in a rush.

"Um, Blaine…we just came back from dinner…?" Kurt was confused, but he was gonna give Blaine a chance to explain.

"I meant at my house." Blaine shook his head. "I…I want you to meet someone."

Nerves hit Kurt like a bullet train. Who could Blaine want him to meet? Who was it that made Blaine this nervous about asking Kurt to meet? Kurt had already met his parents, who else was there? "Who?" Kurt couldn't help but ask.

"My Uncle Jack." Blaine answered. Kurt's nerves still a second. Who the hell was that? Kurt had been expecting some like…OH! Now Kurt remembered. Uncle Jack! But wait, Blaine had only mentioned the man once before, though, now that Kurt thought about it, it had been kind of reverently, which was…weird.

"Okay." Kurt agreed. He still thought it was weird, but apparently this was _really_ important to Blaine, so, Kurt was going to meet Uncle Jack. "When?"

"He's having dinner with us on Friday, can you come?"

"Friday?" Kurt asked, thinking of Friday Night Dinners. "Um, I can ask my Dad. Can I tell you later I if I can go?"

"Oh, right. Friday Night Dinners…I can ask for another night…?" Blaine was still clearly nervous about this, sort of like he didn't want to ask to reschedule. Apparently Uncle Jack was intimidating.

"No, I'll ask first. I'm sure he'll understand. Besides, technically I'll still be with a family, just not…him." Kurt's voice sort of died off at the end there. "Hey, Blaine," Said boy looked up into Kurt's eyes. "I'll ask. I want to go and I'm sure it'll be okay."

Kurt took a second to brace himself and then leaned down to kiss his boyfriend. Now, Kurt wasn't very good at initiating things, he usually let Blaine kiss him or touch him, it was easier to let his boyfriend start things. Even though they'd already exchanged 'I love you's' Kurt still couldn't help but be a little afraid his advances would be rejected. Years of crushes on straight boys and nearly six months of actively trying not to touch Blaine overmuch had sort of taken its toll on him. "I love you." Kurt whispered against Blaine's mouth. He felt Blaine's lips turn up in a smile.

"I love you too." Blaine whispered back, the movement of his lips against Kurt's almost tickling. "No matter what."

Kurt laughed a little and pushed his lips more firmly against his boyfriends. "Agreed. No matter what." Kurt repeated.

For some reason that made Blaine relax completely. He put his hands on Kurt's hips and sucked the taller boy's bottom lip into his mouth. Kurt tried to hold in his moan but he didn't succeed entirely. Blaine took that as encouragement and sucked a little harder on the lip he'd captured, nipping just a little. Kurt couldn't hold in his moan at all when he did that and Blaine knew that. The little bastard!

* * *

><p>"So he said he ran into traffic where they're doing road work." Blaine told his mom. "He'll be a little late."<p>

"Well, I can hold dinner a bit then. It was nice of him to call." Blaine's mom, Nenette, said. "How late?"

"I don't know. He said he was in the middle of it."

"So twenty minutes probably. I got caught in that today myself." Nenette shrugged. "Well, go get the pastry bag. I'll finish icing while we wait."

"Alright." Blaine went to get it. "Oh, you made some of it chocolate right?"

"Yeah, though I don't like you eating too much, you get sick."

"Mom!" Blaine whined also getting a scraper from a drawer as his mother pulled the impressively white iced cake from the fridge. She also pulled out a Tupperware of chocolate butter-cream icing

Nenette just laughed at him as she shook her head. "Hold it open for me dear." Blaine grumbled nonsense words to himself as he got the pastry bag ready to be filled. "Thank you."

Blaine stuck his tongue out, not even caring that he was seventeen years old. "Can you make the big flowers I like?"

"I'll try honey, butter-cream's not the best thing to do that with, it's too soft." Blaine whined a little and she laughed again. "Go get your father and uncle, tell them it'll be a bit."

"Alright." Blaine relinquished the pastry bag and turned out of the kitchen. His father and uncle were in the living room, staring at the TV from their spot on the couch. Blaine sat in the armchair with his legs hanging over the armrest and stared at them until they looked at him. "Mom says dinner'll be a bit late. Kurt got stuck in traffic so we're waiting."

"How long? And is that chocolate?" Blaine's father asked.

"Yeah." Blaine answered. "Mom's letting us have it 'cause Kurt's coming over. You know how she gets with company."

"I like the kid already." Uncle Jack smiled and Blaine felt his stomach loosen some.

"He's a good kid." Blaine's father agreed. "Though, he is a bit tall for you, Blaine."

Blaine groaned. "I'm not living this down am I?"

"He's taller than the midget, Reece?" Uncle Jack raised an eyebrow.

"Never, son." Blaine's father laughed slightly evilly. "And by a good three inches I think it was. It's kind of hilarious."

"I'm not a midget! And why is it so funny that Kurt's taller than me?" Blaine huffed.

"You are too." Jack smirked. "But yes, why is it funny?"

"You'll see." Reece laughed. "Honestly, I don't mean any offense to the kid, I like him, but you'll see what I mean when you meet him."

"I hate you." Blaine glared.

"Stop glaring you'll get lines." Jack said. Blaine immediately stopped before he could help himself. Uncle Jack and his father both laughed at him and he got up to go hang out with his mom in the kitchen. He hated that his family laughed at him so much.

"Do I smell chocolate?" Melanie appeared at the top of the stairs. She came down them quickly and cut Blaine off at the entrance to the kitchen. "Oh my God, it is!" Melanie almost shrieked.

"Cut it down girl, they can hear you in Illinois." Jack called.

"Sorry, Uncle Jack." Melanie called and kept her voice down as she went to practically attack their mother. "Why do we get chocolate?"

"Kurt's coming." Blaine answered for his mother. She just hummed and spun the cake a little to get a better angle. "He'll be here soon," Blaine checked the time. "Maybe ten minutes."

"Oh my God, Blaine you have to bring him more if we get chocolate."

"You know, I don't think your guys' obsession with chocolate is particularly healthy. I'm worried you're going to go nuts like your brother if I leave you alone." Nenette admonished without looking up.

"Speaking of my darling older brother, where is he?"

"Keegan had to work today, you know that. Besides, he lives with Jennie now, you know that." Nenette answered and with a last squeeze to the pastry bag stood up. "How's that Blaine?"

Blaine looked at the large chocolate flowers and all the swirls and borders. "Do we have to eat dinner first?"

"I'll take that as a 'good'." Nenette laughed. She put the cake back in the fridge and then turned to him suddenly. "You don't indulge at Dalton do you? Is that why you're at the nurse's all the time?"

"No. I don't. I promise." Blaine raised his hands in mock surrender. "No, my French teacher has silver wind chimes all over her room, and I have that class almost every day. It gets a bit much after a while." Blaine shrugged. "I told you that."

"I'm just making sure." Nenette did her own shrugged and went to empty the pastry bag into the container and clean the slight mess.

"Need help, Mom?" Melanie asked.

"Just put the icing away dear. We're just waiting at this point." Nenette sighed.


	2. Chapter 2

"I am _so_ sorry!" Kurt said when Blaine opened the door. "I should have left earlier, you told me about the roadwork before, but I just didn't think about it, but I should have and…" Kurt never got to finish whatever he'd been about to ramble, Blaine cut him off with a warm pair of lips.

"It's alright. Mom got the cake done so it'll be less of a wait later. Nobody minded." Blaine assured him.

"I still feel really bad about this." Kurt sighed defeated. "I don't make a very good impression being late."

"You'll make a wonderful impression, because you're wonderful, and I love you." Blaine took his hand and pulled him into the house, closing the door behind him. "Now come on." Blaine squeezed his hand. "He's here Mom!" Blaine called.

"I can hear the doorbell too dear!" She called back. "I'm not deaf!"

Blaine brought him to the kitchen. "Sorry Mom."

"Hello Mrs. Anderson." Kurt greeted. "I'm sorry I'm late."

"It's alright, that road work has been messing with me all week, I understand." She smiled warmly at him and Kurt felt a little better. "Reece, Jack! Get in here!"

"C'mon." Blaine pulled him to the table but they didn't sit.

"Hi, Melanie." Kurt waved at the already seated girl.

"Hi, Blaine's Boyfriend." She smirked.

"Melanie." Mrs. Anderson snapped.

"Kurt." Melanie finished. Kurt felt himself blush; he looked over to the kitchen entrance. Blaine was glaring at his sister, so he wasn't looking when his father and uncle came in. Kurt took a moment to study the man, he was tall and a bit red in the face, definitely Irish with the bright red hair, but he wasn't intimidating looking.

"So, you're Kurt." The man said and came over to them. "I'm Jack Anderson." He held out a rather large hand.

"Kurt Hummel." Kurt shook, trying not to wince as Jack squeezed a hair too tightly.

"Um, yeah, so this is Uncle Jack." Blaine said a little late and a little lamely. Kurt thought it was kind of cute.

"It's nice to meet you Mr. Anderson." Kurt said politely. He kind of hoped he'd be allowed to call the man something else, two 'Mr. Anderson's' would be weird and a bit confusing.

"And it's nice to meet my nephew's boyfriend. I've heard good things about you, and not just from the midget."

"Not a midget." Blaine mumbled, his face going really red.

"Thank you so much." Kurt felt like he matched Blaine's colouring for once. He squeezed Blaine's hand a little tighter. "You're not so short, baby." He whispered to his boyfriend. "Rachel's a midget."

That made Blaine laugh and Kurt felt himself smile widely.

"There's someone shorter than Blaine?" Mr. Jack Anderson smiled. "Do tell, but first, let's sit. The point of today is food." With that everyone went to sit, even Melanie, who Kurt hadn't even noticed stand up. Kurt was just a tad startled that everyone just automatically did what the man said, but he shook it off. He was right after all.

"Go ahead, eat." Mrs. Anderson said once everyone had sat. "The chicken's a bit spicy though Kurt, I remember you saying you don't like spicy that much." Kurt tried not to shutter as he smiled and quickly located said chicken. He was staying far away from that. In this house 'a bit spicy' would burn a hole in his stomach. His first foray into the Anderson house had left him hurting for three days afterwards every time he used the bathroom.

Instead Kurt went for the vegetables, glad he'd eaten a granola bar before he'd left his house. He'd never tell Blaine, but his mom's cooking kind of scared Kurt. He'd never realized how limited his pallet, which he'd previous thought was awesome, was until he'd come for an Anderson dinner.

"Mom, what are you talking about, this isn't spicy at all. I hope you brought the spices to the table, it doesn't even taste like you put anything in it." Melanie complained.

"Melanie, what have I told you about being rude?" Mrs. Anderson glared a little. "And Reece, pass her the…"

"Got it." Mr. Reece Anderson cut her off and passed his daughter something Kurt was very frightened of.

"I was trying to tone it down today; we've got two guests that aren't used to my cooking." Mrs. Anderson told her daughter.

"Can you pass that to me when you're done Mel?" Blaine asked as he chewed his chicken with a grimace. "This really is a bit tasteless, Mom."

"It's burning a hole in my stomach." Mr. Jack Anderson said and got up. "I need milk. Kurt, what about you, are you even gonna attempt it?"

Damn it! Kurt had sort of been hoping they wouldn't notice what he was eating so he could just avoid it and not feel bad. Now he felt obligated too. "Er…yes please?" If he was going to do this, he needed reinforcements. He had no idea how he was going to handle this stuff when he and Blaine were living together in New York, but if Blaine kept up his habit of bringing hot sauce with him everywhere he went, it might not ever end up being an issue.

A glass of milk appeared in front of Kurt and he quietly thanked Blaine's uncle. "No problem."

"It's really mild Kurt; you probably won't even need the milk." Blaine promised as he put some chicken on Kurt's plate. Kurt didn't believe him at all. Not even having seen how much extra spice Blaine had put into his food before he even tasted it.

"Thanks, Blaine." Kurt nodded anyway and subtly pushed his flavorful, but not overpoweringly spicy vegetables away from the death chicken so it wouldn't be contaminated. He could feel his nose wanting to start running just smelling the meat.

"So, Kurt." Mr. Reece Anderson caught his attention. "How's your father?"

"He's good. He said to tell you hello." They'd met each other once, when Blaine had managed to hit a pothole hard enough to damage the axel. Blaine had been in town visiting Kurt so they'd towed the car over to the shop and Kurt and his Dad worked on it after closing. Mr. Reece Anderson had come to pick his son up and pay for the work. Burt hadn't charged the full amount because Kurt had worked on it and refused to get paid for it and because Burt didn't feel right charging the full amount to the father of his son's boyfriend.

"Well, same to him. The car's been perfect." Mr. Reece Anderson smiled. "Nobody's run into potholes." He said pointedly to Blaine.

"Can it not be 'Pick on Blaine Day'?" Blaine whined, though Kurt was sure he'd deny that.

"But it's fun to pick on you." Melanie smirked and took a too big bite of chicken she'd apparently seasoned to acceptable levels of stomach burning hotness. Kurt saw Mrs. Anderson surreptiously reach for the spices and took pity on her, he looked away so she was completely out of his line of vision.

"Melanie, leave your brother alone. Kurt's father is a mechanic." Mr. Reece Anderson explained to Mr. Jack Anderson. "He owns his own shop right?"

"Yeah. I work there in the summers." Kurt nodded. He took a breath and put the chicken in his mouth. His mouth burned. He forced himself to swallow quickly and tried to take a dignified sip of the milk. Blaine caught one of his hands under the table.

"He's really good with cars. He's been working on them forever." Blaine told his uncle. "He did most of the work on our car."

"Well Jay was the only one in besides Dad and they were busy." Kurt shrugged. "Besides, Blaine was only near the pothole because he was coming to pick me up."

"So cars, I hear you can sing, what else can you do Mr. Hummel?" Mr. Jack Anderson asked.

"Oh…" Kurt floundered.

"He's got an amazing eye for design. You remember that prom picture I showed you; he designed the whole outfit himself. He wears the most amazing clothes." Blaine gushed for him. Kurt was glad for once that he didn't have to think on his feet.

"I noticed. That's a rather…entertaining ensemble you've got on today." Mr. Jack Anderson laughed. "It looks good on you."

"Thank you." Kurt blushed. He resisted the urge to look down at his fabulous outfit or to fix his perfect hair. Instead he ate another bite of the death chicken.

"Kurt?" Melanie asked. Kurt turned to Blaine's one year younger sister.

"Yes?"

"You've got girlfriends right?"

"Um…I have friends who are girls yes." Kurt answered.

"Well can you have them teach Blaine manners? I've been trying for sixteen years and he still leaves the toilet seat up."

"Melanie!" Mrs. Anderson snapped. The Mr.'s Anderson both cracked up and Blaine just looked mortified.

"I can try." Kurt shrugged. "Mercedes yells at him for that too when we go to her house."

"Kurt!" Blaine pouted. Kurt squeezed his hand under the table.

"Awesome. I like her." Melanie laughed. "Kurt, I'm visiting Lima."

"We'll be happy to have you. Although, there really isn't anything to do." Kurt shrugged.

"You've got the Cheerios. They're fuc…freaking awesome!" Melanie's eyes lit up. "I've watched all of their competitions, so I _know_ you have an in with them. I watched you sing all fifteen minutes."

Kurt coloured at the mention of his cheerleading past. "It was fourteen minutes." He corrected automatically.

"And completely in French. It doesn't really matter if I was a minute off, it's still awesome."

"What are you talking about?" Mr. Jack Anderson asked.

"Kurt used to be on the Cheerios. They're this amazing cheer team at his school."

"You were a cheerleader?" Blaine turned fully in his chair to look at Kurt. "Why did I not know about this?"

"He was also on the football team for a little bit. He was the kicker, made them win the only game they won last year." Melanie supplied. Kurt turned to face her, ignoring his boyfriend for a second, completely shocked. He opened his mouth to ask how in the _hell_ she knew that, but she just shrugged and smirked evilly. "You think I wouldn't watch the suggested link that said 'football team dances to Single Ladies'? I also saw your black and white version."

"What? Melanie, how come you know all this stuff? Kurt, why didn't you tell me?" Blaine practically whined.

"I kind of forgot. I didn't think it was important. It was last year." Kurt told him. "I was only on the football team for one game. And Coach Sylvester told me she was tired, and I quote, of my 'girly voice confusing the judges' and she kind of fired me." Kurt shrugged.

"But you won!" Melanie protested. "You won Nationals!"

"I thought you said you never sang a solo for a competition before?" Blaine questioned.

"Okay, I meant a competition that actually judges singing. I was sort of just background music for that. The fact that it was live background music is what gave Coach Sylvester that year's edge, well that and it was a seriously impressive routine. And Melanie, Coach Sylvester gets very bored of things quickly. I'm honestly surprised I made it to Nationals at all. She rejected me the first time I ever tried to try out." Kurt explained.

"And that is enough attacking of the guest children." Mr. Reece Anderson called the table's attention to him. "Now, Mel, it looks like everyone's done. Why don't you and Blaine clear the table?"

Melanie huffed. "Alright, Dad." She stood up and started gathering plates. Blaine did the same, also with a huff. Kurt held in a laugh as he got up to do the same. He'd managed to bring the potatoes to the counter and had the vegetables in his hands before Mrs. Anderson took them from him and Mr. Reece Anderson gently took hold of his arm and pulled him out of the kitchen.

"But I can help…" Kurt pulled weakly at the hold. He'd tried to help last time too, but they wouldn't let him.

"No, you're a guest. You just sit here and let them work." Mr. Reece Anderson said and sat him down on the couch.

"But…" Kurt tried again.

"No buts." Mr. Reece Anderson said firmly and sat next to him. Kurt watched Mr. Jack Anderson take the armchair. "Now, you watch any sports?"

"Not really. I never did figure out how football works." Kurt admitted. He really wanted to go help, he felt useless just sitting on the couch.

"Oh," Mr. Reece Anderson said, sounding a bit defeated.

Mr. Jack Anderson took the remote and started flipping channels. "You watch car shows? This British one's on."

"Um, I don't really watch it no." Kurt shook his head. "But I've seen it before and I like it." Kurt didn't want to disappoint these people. Even after four months at Dalton Kurt still wasn't really comfortable hanging around just men. He longed for girls, or Blaine, to make it better.

"Top Gear it is then." Mr. Jack Anderson said and put the remote down. Kurt sat uncomfortably as things happened on screen he wasn't paying attention too. He wished they'd let him help in the kitchen. He'd spent nearly ten years being the master of his own kitchen, and being relegated to couch warmer was really odd for him. The only other place he'd been that didn't let him help in the kitchen was the Berry's, but that's mostly because they didn't want Rachel in the kitchen (she was spectacularly bad in there) so they sent them out after everything was off the table.

"How long have you known Blaine?" Mr. Jack Anderson asked out of the blue.

"Um…since November." Kurt answered. "Did Blaine not tell you…?" He trailed off.

"No, he did. Just trying to start a conversation."

"Oh, um, I'm sorry Mr. Anderson." Kurt felt really stupid.

"Jack." He said. "You can call me Jack."

"Well, I'm sorry Jack then." Kurt blushed.

"It's alright. Blaine says he loves you."

"He does?" Kurt felt his heart skip a beat. He hadn't known they were at the 'tell other people we're in love' stage. "Oh, that's…I love him too." Kurt felt both wrong and right saying it to these people. He was uncomfortable because he felt useless and he was surrounded by men he didn't know very well, so it felt weird telling them something he'd only told Blaine a handful of times, but…he felt a rush of pride and happiness when he said it. He decided he loved telling people he was in love.

"Well, that's good then. You're on the same page." Jack smiled warmly.

"How old are you? Seventeen like Blaine?" Mr. Anderson asked. Kurt nodded. "I would say you're too young, but…" He trailed off and shrugged. Kurt narrowed his eyes confused.

"My late wife, I met her when we were eight years old. We got married right out of high school." Jack explained. "It does happen."

"Late…wife?" Kurt didn't know if he should ask, but…he couldn't help it.

"She died in childbirth about 12 years ago. Our daughter went with her."

"Oh…" Kurt didn't know where to go from there. He thought of his own mother. It hurt losing her; he couldn't imagine how it must have felt to lose two people at the same time.

"Yeah, that's a depressing thought. So let's move on. Blaine tells us you're in a glee club. You're voice seems a bit high for a normal men's range though."

"I'm a countertenor. Basically it means I sing in a girl's range." Kurt explained. "I can go really low though. I did once for one of the songs we sang in New Directions, uh, my glee club."

"Really?" Mr. Anderson questioned. "I'm sorry, but I can't picture you're voice low pitched."

"Everyone says that." Kurt laughed lightly.

"May we hear it?"Jack asked politely.

"Sure…" Kurt took a moment and then sang a few of the words he remembered having sung in his lowest tone.

"Kurt?" Blaine sounded shocked. "Why did you _not_ do that for Wes and David? The Council would have given you my spot in a heartbeat if they knew you could do that!" Blaine came over and sat next to him on the couch, honey coloured eyes wide with disbelief and awe.

"It's a bit uncomfortable to do it too long." Kurt shrugged. "I pitched my voice lower for an entire week once; I had to drink honey tea every night to make my throat stop feeling weird."

"I feel like I'm learning so much about you tonight." Blaine took one of Kurt's hands in his still slightly wet and cool one. "Why don't I know everything about you yet baby?"

"I'm a man of mystery." Kurt smirked.

"Then I'm just going to have to unravel you."

"Boys." Mr. Anderson said and Kurt suddenly remembered other people were around him, when did he forget? "Enough with the flirting. We're right here; please pay attention to other people as well."

"Aw, Reece, it's cute." Jack laughed.

"I don't let Keegan do it; I'm not letting Blaine do it." Mr. Anderson said, but his voice had lost that stern note it had held before.

"True." Jack nodded. He turned to his nephew. "Blaine. Yes."

"What?" Blaine asked confused.

"Yes." Jack repeated.

Kurt was still confused, but Blaine's eyes got really wide. "Really?" Jack nodded.

"Wait, that's what tonight was about?" Mr. Anderson asked. Kurt held in a sigh of frustration. What was going on?

"It was." Jack said simply.

"Oh, well, you know best about it I guess." Mr. Anderson nodded. "Make it good kid."

"I'll try." Blaine answered. Kurt looked pointedly at his boyfriend now, giving up all pretenses of trying to figure it out on his own.

"What are you talking about?" Kurt asked.

"I have something to tell you after dessert." Blaine seemed both scared and excited about this revelation, whatever it was.

"Okay…?" Kurt answered. They'd already said 'I love you', they already talked about moving to New York, they were too young for marriage even if they could and besides that was a question anyway, what could Blaine have to _tell_ him?

"Hey, Kurt, do you remember any cheer moves?" Melanie asked, suddenly appearing behind his shoulder, having draped herself across the back of the couch.

"Honestly she didn't have me do much. I kind of just walked around a lot." Kurt admitted.

"Damn. I've been in awe of the Cheerios ever since our school went to Regional's and got pounded into the earth by them. They were so good."

"Well, they're only good 'cause Coach Sylvester doesn't like to be bored. She tried to get Brittany shot out of a cannon this year. But they decided to quit and do the halftime show with the rest of the glee club. It kind of screwed up Coach's plans. Though it would have killed Brittany so I'm glad they did."

"Oh, so that's what happened this year. I was wondering." Melanie sighed, her breath tickling over Kurt's ear. "You're hair looks soft, hey, Blaine, is it?"

"He won't let me touch it." Blaine said sulkily.

"I work very hard on it, I'm not about to let you ruin it." Kurt said haughtily. He really didn't like people touching his hair, or seeing it unstyled. He was very protective of it.

"That's hilarious." Melanie laughed in Kurt's ear.

"Alright, dessert's gonna be in about half an hour. Blaine, honey, if you and Kurt want to go upstairs to your room you can, just leave the door open. And I don't just mean a crack, I want at least three inches." Mrs. Anderson said coming into the living room still holding a drying towel.

Blaine stood and pulled Kurt gently to his feet. "We'll be down later, can you call us mom?"

"Sure dear." Mrs. Anderson nodded.

"Thanks." Blaine smiled. "And thanks Uncle Jack." His smile got even brighter, which confused Kurt. Really, _what_ was Blaine going to tell him?

"Good luck." Jack smiled good naturedly, giving a thumbs up. Kurt was _so_ confused.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I didn't wanna do it, but I'm going too. So hear me beg, PLEASE REVIEW! I like to hear feedback, it helps me write more. I've been relying on my beta, and while she's freaking awesome, I would like some opinions outside our bubble. So, PLEASE REVIEW! **

* * *

><p>The second Blaine closed his bedroom door, rules be damned, he gently pushed Kurt against it and kissed him. He'd been wanting to do that all night. They progressed to light tongue action when there was a knock on the door. "As much as I'd love to see you get in trouble, you might wanna follow the rules gay boy. Mom's gonna be up in like two minutes and you know it." Melanie called from the other side of the door. "And, by the way, I could totally hear you guys slurping face in the hallway, learn some volume control."<p>

Blaine stepped pointedly away from Kurt and let out an annoyed grunt to let his sister know she'd been heard. "I'm sorry baby." Kurt just nodded, flushed a beautiful red colour that went all the way down his neck and disappeared into his tight v-neck. God! How Blaine wanted to know how far down that blush went. His beautiful boyfriend took a deep breath and pushed himself off the door where he'd had to slouch down a little to accommodate the height difference and went over to Blaine's computer desk. Regretfully Blaine opened his door the required three inches.

"We've got a half hour. I know the door's open, but want to make out anyway?" Blaine asked hopefully. He loved making out with Kurt.

"Actually, can you tell me what you want to tell me? It seems important, or at least something everybody but me knows." Kurt asked swiveling in the chair a little and looking at the carpet by Blaine's feet. He was nervous.

"I will tell you, but, can we make out first?" Blaine asked. "Please?" It was very possible this would be the last time he got to make out with Kurt, and he…he had to tell him this, and sooner rather than later, but that didn't make it any less scary.

"That doesn't really make me feel better about what you want to tell me you know." Kurt informed him. "But okay." Kurt's blush lit up his face, neck, and God knows what else, again. Blaine sat on his bed and patted the space next to him.

"Well then come here my lovely baby penguin." Blaine smirked.

"I hate you so much you dork." Kurt glared but came over anyway. "Will you ever let me live that down?"

"Hmm, let me think about it." Blaine looked up and tapped a finger against his chin. "I don't think I will." Blaine leveled his gaze to Kurt's.

"Fine, you terrible midget." Kurt raised an eyebrow, clearly telling him both could play this game if Blaine really wanted to go there.

"Hey, Kurt?" Blaine lifted a hand to the other boys face and stared into his multi-coloured eyes.

"Yeah?" Kurt whispered, the silly mood gone from him.

"I prefer hobbit." Blaine whispered before leaning and kissing Kurt's lips softly.

"It's official. I'm dating the male version of Rachel Berry." Kurt whined against his lips. "I didn't want to believe them, but that just made it so painfully obvious. No wonder you two got along, you're the same damn person."

"I am not Rachel Berry." Blaine told him firmly. "I'm much less obsessed with myself, I don't complain if I don't get a solo…"

"'Cause you get them _all_ literally. You never _don't_ get them."

"AND, I'm a boy. So therefore, I am not Rachel Berry and you must love me." Blaine soldiered on ignoring Kurt's interruption.

"AND," Kurt imitated him "You're a giant dork. But I guess I'll forgive you." Kurt laughed.

"Perfect. Now, on to the making out. I think I was promised making out." Blaine chuckled and pressed his lips against Kurt's firmly.

By the time Blaine's mom called for them Blaine had managed to get Kurt horizontal and was trying to sneak a hand into Kurt's hair. The taller boy was having none of that though and kept pulling Blaine's hand away and pinning it to the bed. Blaine kept getting away by nipping at Kurt's mouth and distracting him.

"No, seriously Love Fess, time for dessert." Melanie threw open the door and threw a pillow at them. "Mom said for you guys to stop sucking face and eat some cake."

"You haven't even been downstairs." Blaine accused as he sat up and took deep breaths to calm himself down fully. He was glad he'd never really turned on his lights so his sister couldn't see him. Kurt was sitting oddly stiff too, probably trying to do the same thing as Blaine.

"Sure, whatever. I'm just doing a preemptive strike so I don't have to come back up and haul your horny butts downstairs. Now git!" She said and stepped away from the door and was gone.

"I think I hate your sister as much as I like her." Kurt whispered.

"Join the club." Blaine grumbled. He took Kurt's hand and gently pulled his boyfriend to his feet. He kissed him once before they left the room and again just before the top of the stairs. "Alright, time for cake. It's got chocolate today." Blaine's grin was a mile wide.

"You're really weird with that you know." Kurt smiled at him and shook his head.

"I know." Blaine just nodded and pulled Kurt down the stairs with him.

"…see what you meant, he's kind of girly looking." Blaine heard his Uncle Jack say in a low voice in the living room.

"I think they say flamboyant, but Blaine likes him…" His dad answered. "Though, I do wish… nah, I said I was over that so I'm not gonna go there again."

Blaine tried not to sigh. They were talking about him and Kurt.

"I'll talk to Mel later, but I think she'll be a perfect heir if it goes the way he wants."

"Well, so long as it's one of them I'm happy."

"Stop talking now." His mom's voice cut in. "Hey Blaine." She turned to them as they came down the last step. "Alright everyone, into the kitchen."

"Chocolate." Jack, Reece, and Blaine said at the same time.

"Boys." Nenette shook her head and sighed exasperatedly. Kurt didn't try to hold in his amused giggle. Nenette smiled and winked at him.

Dessert was, nice. Melanie doted on Kurt and picked on Blaine. Nenette continually snapped at Melanie for picking on Blaine. Reece backed his wife up but laughed with his daughter anyway. Kurt held Blaine's hand under the table, was polite to everyone, and teased Blaine gently as much as he stood up for him. Uncle Jack took turns laughing with Melanie and siding with Nenette.

Blaine, for his part, tried not to let his sister get a rise out of him, failing miserably, and gazed adoringly at Kurt while massaging his hand under the table. The cake was amazing, with not nearly enough chocolate (though later when his heart started beating too fast later he'd rethink that assessment), and everybody was happy. Blaine loved that Kurt could fit in with his family. It made the future he could so clearly picture in his head that much easier to believe. But, it wouldn't be until after tonight and Kurt's reaction that Blaine would know if he was just a dreamer or if he stood a chance.

When the cake was half gone and Reece looked like he was subtly trying to get the knife for a third slice Nenette took it off the table and set it on the counter as she got the plastic wrap. "Well, that was nice." She said happily. "Kurt, honey, do you have a curfew tonight?"

"Dad said midnight, but, also, he said to ask if I could spend the night if I look too tired to drive home." Kurt blushed and looked down at his plate. He hated imposing on people.

"Of course honey, I wouldn't make you drive tired. We have the guest room so you could sleep there if you wanted." Nenette answered and petted Kurt's shoulders.

"Thank you." Kurt mumbled.

"Alright, boys, I've got this. Mel, you can go up too. It's just paper plates and the utensils." Nenette told them and gave Kurt's shoulders a squeeze. Kurt opened his mouth to protest.

"Thanks Mom." Blaine said quickly and stood. Kurt looked up at him and sighed. He stood too. They went back to Blaine's room.

"I really wish they'd let me help with clean up and stuff. I hate feeling useless." Kurt complained.

"You're not useless, I promise." Blaine brought Kurt's hand up to his mouth and kissed the knuckles. "They're just very into not letting guests do anything. If you want to help you just have to come over more. Eventually they'll start letting you help, in fact, they make Wes and David do it every time I bring them over, and those two _hate_ cleaning." Blaine smirked.

"Oh, I know. I've seen their dorm room." Kurt shuddered at the memory of their little sty. "I don't know how their girlfriends let them live."

"No girls allowed in the dorms. They're very good at that rule." Blaine sat on his bed and tugged Kurt over to him.

"I bet they just don't want to show them their tornado." Kurt sighed and sat next to Blaine, who promptly put his face in Kurt's neck and sniffed subtly.

"Exactly." Blaine murmured against Kurt's neck.

"So…" Kurt began. "Are you going to tell me now? Whatever it is?"

Blaine took a deep breath, not bothering to hide how he was taking in Kurt's smell and then scooted backwards and to the middle of his bed. He crossed his legs and waited for Kurt to do the same. Once they were in their 'Serious Conversation' pose, Blaine took Kurt's hands.

"Okay, so…yeah, I got so excited about being able to tell you or not I forgot to actually figure out how to say it." Blaine laughed. "I could just go with the straight forward approach, but I don't think you'll believe me. Oh, okay, so… Kurt, can you promise me that you'll believe whatever comes out of my mouth, no matter how…farfetched it sounds?"

"Um…o…kay…?" Kurt raised one perfect eyebrow and Blaine found himself distracted a moment wondering how he'd managed to get himself to do that. Blaine couldn't no matter how he tried, not that he'd ever admit to trying. "Blaine?"

"Sorry, I got distracted. Anyway, where was I?" Blaine took another deep breath, a little sad that it erased Kurt's scent from his lungs. "I'm not…normal. And I don't mean in the 'I'm gay' or 'I have six toes' kind of I'm not normal way." Blaine said. "I don't though, have six toes I mean." Blaine added quickly, horrified.

"Blaine, relax. I'd love you even if you did have six toes, though I might make you wear socks whenever we're in public."

"I don't have six toes!" Blaine whined before remembering why he was having this conversation. "Okay, forget that. I really don't have six toes, but that's not the reason I'm talking to you right now. Okay, so…I'm…it would probably be easier to show you, but I don't think you'd like that.

"Damn, this is hard, how did Dad do this?" Blaine asked himself. "God, I think I really do have to just go with the straightforward approach."

"Are you ever gonna tell me this, or are you just gonna fight with yourself all night?" Kurt interrupted him. "I've never seen you this nervous, not even before you kissed me the first time."

"Well, that was…that was something that frightened me beyond belief, but it was at least something any normal guy has to do at some point. This…isn't.

"Kurt, I know it sounds stupid and you're probably not going to believe me, but I'm a werewolf." Blaine said. "Oh, God, that sounds ridiculous to just say out loud. But, it's true."

* * *

><p>Kurt's head sort of froze. Under normal circumstances, somebody saying 'I'm a werewolf' to him would be met with distaste and maybe laughter if he liked the person. But this was Blaine, Blaine who never lied to him and was amazing and his boyfriend and who loved him. And who was so nervous he was chewing his lip until it was a bright red that was <em>really<em> distracting to Kurt.

But, he'd just said something completely unbelievable. "What?" Kurt said stupidly. It was the only thing running around his head that made it to his lips.

"I knew you weren't going to believe me." Blaine whined.

"Blaine! Stop whining!" Kurt snapped. "Now, what? Repeat to me what you just said."

"I knew…" Blaine started but Kurt cut him off with a glare and a light smack on the back of his hand. "I said 'I'm a werewolf'." Blaine looked down at where Kurt was still holding his hands.

"Okay, that's what I thought you said." Kurt nodded and swallowed.

"Uncle Jack is my pack leader and he asked to met you because I told him I wanted to tell you and he's the one that's got to approve of outsiders knowing about us and he said yes earlier and I just…" Kurt put a finger to his boyfriend's lips to stop his rambling.

"Blaine, shut up. You just told me you're a mythical creature and that you're uncle is your wolf pack leader thingie. You can't keep rambling like this if you want even a chance of me believing you." Kurt told him calmly. "Now, what?" Kurt asked for the third time, ignoring how stupid it made him feel.

"I'm a werewolf." Blaine repeated, his lips moving against the finger Kurt still had pressed against them.

"I got that part, Blaine, that last one was rhetorical." Kurt glared; he put his hand back down on Blaine's. "Okay, so…what?" Kurt asked himself again. Kurt took a deep breath and looked him in the eye. "Alright, Blaine, while I think you've gone crazy, you're also you and you've never lied to me before, so I'm going to suspend disbelief for five minutes and let you try and prove yourself.

"Then, after that, we're going downstairs and telling your parents that you've gone delusional and we'll get you a therapist and you can work on your problems baby." Kurt said gently. "I won't love you any less because you've gone a little crazy, maybe it's the heat or the chocolate made your sugar rush come out weird, but whatever this is baby, we'll work through it."

"Are you done?" Blaine asked him. Kurt nodded. "Five minutes?" Kurt nodded again. "Alright, I'll just have to show you then." He reached for his shirt and pulled it off in one quick move. Kurt threw himself back shocked. "Now don't freak out, but I like this shirt and these pants and I don't want to ruin them with a shift. Besides, it's really difficult to get out of pants with four legs." Blaine mumbled as he stood up. "You can turn around if you like, but I'm not taking my boxers off, neither of us is ready for that in even a clinical way."

"Blaine, you have four and a quarter minutes to convince me of your mythical abilities, I don't think stripping is the way to do that!" Kurt said desperately, even as he couldn't tear his eyes away from Blaine's hands working the button and zipper of his pants.

"Somehow, I don't think you'd mind the show either way." Blaine smirked and rid himself of pants. Kurt felt himself go positively tomato red. It wasn't a good colour on him and he had a second of being pissed at Blaine for making him turn such an unflattering colour before his mind refocused on his mostly naked boyfriend standing in front of him. Yeah, mostly naked boyfriend was much more important that a blush. "Could you stand back a little, I haven't done this for a while and I don't want to hit you with my claws, I get uncoordinated when I'm out of practice and I've been known to hit people in the face."

"Not the face." Kurt heard himself murmur as he scooted off the other side of the bed, leaving it between him and mostly naked Blaine. Oh fuck, Kurt's pretty sure the appeal of sex just hit him like a sledgehammer; he's so inappropriately turned on right now.

"Alright, so…Kurt please don't run or anything. I keep most of myself, so I'll know who you are and everything, but I won't be thinking like a human, so sudden movements are a bad thing until you know how to deal with me properly. My mom could teach you." Blaine took a deep breath.

"Three and a half minutes." Kurt reminded him, trying not to stare at Blaine's crotch, he was kind of failing at that.

"Alright, here I go. Don't blink or you'll miss it." Blaine smiled and then, bam! There was a loud ripping noise, and then Blaine wasn't standing there anymore. It wasn't instantaneous like the Twilight movies, or painfully slow like a lot of the werewolf movies Mercedes had made him watch, but it was still kind of terrifying like those movies had made it seem. Every time Kurt blinked something was different. First there was fur everywhere, then a tail, then large ears, then, on the last blink, arms turned into legs and what was once his beautiful boyfriend was now a kind of big, but mostly just skinny, black wolf.

Kurt's pretty sure they heard his scream back in Lima.


	4. Chapter 4

"I can't believe you just shifted in front of him!" Uncle Jack glared at him.

Blaine tried to ignore the disappointment flowing through him for making his pack leader make that face, that wasn't where this conversation was going. "He said I had five minutes to convince him before he dragged me down here to have you all send me to a mental ward." Blaine defended himself. "What else was I supposed to do?"

"Anything else! Do you know what could have happened? You could have hurt him, he could have hurt _you!_ I _know_ you, you're so skittish in wolf form! One wrong move from him and you would have tried to run, found out you couldn't and attacked him!" Uncle Jack practically yelled at him. If Blaine's ears were capable of movement he's sure they would have been lying flat against his head. He sure as hell_ felt_ like a disobedient puppy. "You _should_ have come down here and let me talk to him!"

"He doesn't know you Jack!" Blaine growled. "You don't understand what we've got. I knew I could do this and I knew I wouldn't ever hurt him." Blaine felt anger coursing through him. He'd never been angry with Jack before. "He means too much to me to ever even…God, you know, he fainted and the first thing I did? I went to lick his face and get him up. I _know_ I'm skittish around people, but not him, never him." Blaine sat back down, not even remembering when he'd stood. "If you'd said anything to him he would have left the house and I would never have heard from him again."

"Don't yell at your uncle." Reece said tiredly. "Nenette, is he up yet?" Reece asked as she walked into the kitchen, a glass of water in her hand.

"No, I'm just getting more ice for the water." She said and went to the fridge. "And Jack, could you keep it down. Blaine's right, normal people don't respond to you the way they do. Kurt wouldn't have believed you anymore than I did."

Uncle Jack sighed and sat down. "I'm sorry for yelling Nenette. I'm sorry; of course you're right Blaine. Not that I approve of you shifting in front of him like that, but about me talking to him. I'm around pack so much I forget the outside world doesn't jump when I tell it too."

"It's alright honey, that's why you need a few of us around to remind you so your head doesn't get too big to fit through the door." Nenette patted her brother-in-law's head and went to go back upstairs to where Kurt was lying on Blaine's bed. "Mel, get upstairs, I might not have super-hearing but I can still hear you clomping around like a two ton horse."

"MOM!" Melanie complained.

"Blaine, what you did was very irresponsible." Reece said.

"I know you think you wouldn't have hurt him, and I know you didn't, but that's not something you can risk." Uncle Jack said.

"I don't even risk it with your mom and we've been married for twenty five years."

"Twenty three this August." Blaine corrected him automatically.

"Remember that in August will ya?" Reece joked.

"Reece." Jack glared a little; then turned back to Blaine. "Now you're not to shift in front of him again without me present, if you ever even do it again. You can answer any questions he asks truthfully, so long as you don't get too specific with our politics and so long as he promises not to tell anyone. I'm sure you haven't asked that of him yet, but he seems like a decent kid and I trust your judgment, which is why I said you could tell him."

"But?" Blaine asked, there had to be a 'but' in there.

"But," Jack acknowledged. "I _will_ wipe his memory if he can't handle it and you won't be able to speak to him ever again. I hope you know that."

"I know." Blaine nodded. "I trust Kurt." He did; honestly, his stomach just didn't seem to know that at the moment.

"It hurts if you're wrong. I've been through that once, it wasn't pretty. I was young and stupid in love. I thought she could take it, but she threw a lamp at me and told me to never go anywhere near her again. I had to make absolutely sure I could trust my loves after that. The only other person I told was your mother." Reece explained and reached a hand out to pat his son's shoulder. "I hope you don't have to go through the pain."

"I won't." Blaine said seriously, completely ignoring how his dad's words made his stomach flutter more violently.

"He's up!" Nenette's voice carried down the stairs, loud enough for them to hear but too low for humans. She'd gotten good at that decibel level after so long.

* * *

><p>Kurt opened his eyes to see the ceiling of Blaine's room and the face of Blaine's mother leaning over him. He felt a coolness on his forehead that he identified as ice after a few seconds. He thought about how nice that felt before he remembered with a shock what water did to his hair and bolted upright. "Ah, my hair." Kurt complained and looked around for a mirror. His eyes landed on Blaine's clothes and he remembered why he was laying down in the first place. "Oh shit…" Kurt cursed, then remembered Mrs. Anderson had been leaning over him and that meant she was in the room and he'd just cursed in front of his boyfriend's mom. He was absolutely mortified.<p>

"Calm down sweetie. Take a breath. It's a lot to take in, I know. Though, I have to say, you're doing a lot better than I had. I ran out like a bat out of hell when Reece first told me. It took me three days to call him, about a week to agree to seeing him." Mrs. Anderson took another ice cube out and held it to his forehead. Kurt was too freaked out by his memories of Blaine transforming to bat away her hand.

"So…he's really a…?" Kurt couldn't say the word, but the image was glue to the inside of his eyelids. He didn't want to blink anymore.

"A werewolf? Yeah, I'm afraid so. My husband, brother-in-law, and daughter are as well. Keegan and I aren't." Mrs. Anderson explained and ran a hand through his hair soothingly.

"You're all…?" Kurt trailed off.

"I know it's daunting at first, but the quicker you accept it the better."

"I want to see Blaine." Kurt said suddenly. He really wanted to replace the image of wolf Blaine with human Blaine.

"Alright honey." Mrs. Anderson ruffled his hair once more before she called over her shoulder in a voice just barely above the tone she'd been using with Kurt "He's up!" She turned back to Kurt. "They have amazing hearing all of them. He'll be up in a dash."

Sure enough Blaine was soon hesitantly opening his bedroom door. Kurt looked at him, at his beautifully human hands around the door and his beautiful human face with his curly hair free of its gel helmet and clearly looking like he'd been pulling on it. Kurt took him all in before launching himself off the bed and glomming him. "_Blaine._" Kurt gasped into Blaine neck before covering it in quick fluttery kisses.

"Kurt." Blaine circled him in his arms and held on tightly. Kurt barely even noticed Mrs. Anderson slide past them, leaving them alone in Blaine's room.

Kurt moved his kissing up Blaine's neck and onto his face before finally landing on Blaine's lips and not letting go. He ran his hands all over Blaine's wonderfully human body and couldn't seem to stop.

He didn't even notice that his hands were dangerously close to Blaine's cock until Blaine grabbed his hands and pushed Kurt away a little. "_Kurt!_" Blaine groaned. "I appreciate your enthusiasm, really I do, but this isn't the right time at all for anything like that." Kurt groaned in annoyance and tried to kiss Blaine again. "Maybe I should tell you every single one of my secrets if this is how you react." Blaine joked but still pushed Kurt away. "Now, you sit here." He sat Kurt down at his swivelly desk chair and took his own seat on his bed.

Kurt really wanted to jump him right now, and that realization made its way in words through his foggy brain and managed to clear it up better than anything Blaine could have said. Kurt flushed, and tried to ignore that it was at least the tenth time he'd done so that night. "We should talk now. You believe me?"

"You did it right in front of me, Blaine." Kurt glared a little. "I may be a bit self-obsessed and known to make things up in my head, but I'm not stupid, I know what I saw."

"Are you alright with that? I mean, I think you are judging by your greeting, but…" Blaine trailed off, looking at the floor instead of Kurt.

"Am I okay with it?" Kurt repeated out loud to himself. He hadn't thought of that yet. He'd just been stuck on Blaine being a wolf and then Blaine being in front to him. He took a metaphorical step back and thought about it for a few minutes while Blaine remained mercifully silent. Kurt looked everywhere, even stared at Blaine for a little while until it distracted him, while he thought. "I don't know." Kurt finally said after a while.

This is what Blaine was. A werewolf. That was…Kurt didn't even have words for that, but 'if he never saw Blaine in wolf form again it would be too soon' was a definite for him right now.

But Blaine was also…Blaine. Kurt's boyfriend and the best person Kurt had ever known. If he had been a werewolf the whole time, well then, it was obviously not a part of their relationship, not in any way that interfered with it.

"I honestly don't know." Kurt repeated. "This is a lot, and I'm not… I didn't even know before, what an hour ago? I didn't even know an hour ago that you existed! Well, I mean obviously I knew you existed, but…yeah. Then you were in front of me with four legs!" Kurt took a breath to calm himself and looked up to see Blaine staring intently at the carpet by his feet. He liked to stare intently at random things when he was trying to hide his feelings. Kurt sighed and got off the chair and knelt in front of Blaine, getting right in his line of vision and taking his hands. "I love you." He said simply. "I don't know how to process you not being…well, you not being as human as I thought you were, but…I don't know, it doesn't change how I feel about you. I fought and waited for you too long to let anything get in the way of us. I need you too much, and I hate admitting that I need people."

"I know you do." Blaine smiled gently.

"But I need you, so…I don't know how I'm going to get this straightened out in my head, but I know I'm going to do it. I know I'm going to work it out so that everything's perfect again." Kurt promised and kissed Blaine's hands carefully one at a time.

"I'm sort of surprised you're touching me." Blaine admitted softly.

"I always want to touch you." Kurt whispered, remembering what Mrs. Anderson had said about super-hearing suddenly. "I'm just not very good at it."

"You're doing just fine right now." Blaine assured him.

"I don't know why that's happening either." Kurt sighed and put Blaine's hands on his face. "I promise I won't get so handsy anymore, but can we make out right now. I think I need to make sure you're not furry anymore."

"I'm only normal person furry, though I think my chest hair might intimidate you." Blaine pulled on Kurt's face until he was level with him.

"I actually thought it was rather sexy. I didn't know that about myself before." Kurt admitted and let Blaine pull him forward as Blaine leaned back onto the bed.

"Well then, maybe you're going to be fine after all." Blaine laughed.

"Hobbit was well deserved, but now I'm thinking you should be 'Grandma'. My, so much hair you have."

"Oh God, I should have known you'd want to be Little Red Riding Hood." Blaine chuckled and settled himself. Kurt braced himself on his elbows and let his entire body flush with Blaine's. It was the first time he'd allowed it and he wondered why he'd been such a prude before.

"It was either that or the three pigs, and I am not a pig thank you very much." Kurt scowled.

"Tha-tha-tha-tha-that's all folks." Blaine imitated Porky the Pig.

"Wow, I really hate you." Kurt smiled and dipped his head down to kiss his boyfriend before he could do something else stupidly, dorkedly, endearing.


	5. Chapter 5

Kurt didn't stay that night. He left at eleven, saying goodbye to everyone as politely as he said hello. He tried not to look overmuch at Mr. Anderson, Jack, and Melanie. Blaine walked him to his car and gave him a goodnight kiss. "What, two straight hours of making out wasn't enough for you?" Kurt had joked before pulling his boyfriend in and promptly shoving his tongue down Blaine's throat.

Once Kurt had gotten home he'd calmly went about his moisturizing routine and changed into his silk pajamas. Then he'd texted Blaine a goodnight and laid on his stomach to attempt sleep.

That didn't work. Every time he closed his eyes he thought about the night. Without Blaine before him and human shaped, every time Kurt closed his eyes he saw him change. He saw Blaine's face elongating quickly, sharpening and sprouting whiskers. He saw Blaine's eyes grow larger, the honey colour deepening. He saw Blaine's sides contract and his back straighten in a way no human's should.

"No, Kurt. You're not going to dwell on this right now. Tomorrow you can freak out about it, but right now you need to sleep." He coached himself, ignoring the weirdness he felt saying his own name to himself. He snuggled deeper into his pillows, clutching one tightly, and pointedly closed his eyes.

He saw Blaine taking off his pants with that smirk on his face. In slow motion his memory-vision followed their drop to the ground and raked back up Blaine's hairy legs. Then his vision focused in on his crotch.

"NO!" Kurt whisper yelled to himself as he bolted up into a vague push up position that left his hips against his bed. He felt his entire body heat up. But even with his eyes open he still was thinking about Blaine being mostly naked, about the way his boxers had looked so soft and how he'd wanted to touch them. How they'd ripped a little then fell to the ground as Blaine's hairy legs turned furry and bowed. How there had been a fraction of a second, so short Kurt's almost positive he imagined it, where Blaine was still human…_down there_ after his boxers had fallen. "Stop it!" Kurt ordered himself, but he couldn't. His mind just kept going over and over how…_naked_ Blaine had been.

He hadn't been imagining it before, sex _appealed_ to him now. His mind pictured Blaine and he didn't think about what Mrs. Anderson would think. Instead Kurt was caught up on Blaine's olive skin, _so much skin._ He wanted to lick it. He wanted to be back in Blaine's arms, holding him down and pulling his hair. He wanted to suck on Blaine's neck and leave marks…he wanted _Blaine_ to leave marks on _him._

Kurt groaned at the uncomfortable feeling of his pants. They were too tight, and that wasn't freaking him out as much as it would have yesterday. Kurt shook his head, trying in vain to dislodge his thoughts.

Predictably it didn't work, instead his enthusiasm shook his entire body and the friction that caused made him groan a little louder. His mind raced back to his last make out with Blaine. They'd been careful, after a few minutes Blaine had rolled them onto their sides and without their hips touching Kurt kind of forgot every part of his body that wasn't being touched by Blaine.

Now he remembered those body parts, specifically the one that was currently causing him trouble. "Blaine." Kurt whispered. Kurt felt phantom lips on his neck, how Blaine hadn't nipped like he usually did when they got that far.

Kurt gasped and realized he was kind of humping his bed. He quickly got out of bed and took deep breaths. When that was failing to work he went to his bathroom. He stared at the shower for a few moments. He'd never had to take a cold shower before. He saw a flash of Blaine's bare chest and heat flooded through him. He turned the tab as cold as it could get.

* * *

><p>"He seems to have taken it well." Reece had said once Blaine had come back in from walking Kurt out. Blaine had nodded, his mind more on his need to invest in chapstick if Kurt decided to keep his level of enthusiasm up than anything else.<p>

"Let's hope it stays that way." Uncle Jack's voice had gotten Blaine's full attention automatically though. He'd never been able to help that reaction. Uncle Jack spoke, and Blaine listened, simple as that. It happened to everyone in the pack, so Blaine didn't feel too bad about it.

He'd gone up to his room, pleasantly distracted by the way his bed was rumbled. He lay down and just basked in the residual scent of Kurt. Even before they were dating Blaine had loved smelling Kurt. He couldn't quite pin the scent down exactly in words, but the combination of Kurt's moisturizer and other products, the lingering scent of coffee grounds he probably didn't even know about, and Kurt's own personal smell was always amazing, and it made Blaine happy.

He fell asleep taking in that amazing scent.

It was gone when he woke up, replaced by his mom's cooking and his sister's hairspray. "That's worse than the gel." Blaine mumbled to himself and got out of bed. He checked his clock for the time. "Damn, 11:28." He grabbed his phone, he had a text from Kurt. **blaine, can we reschedule today? i think i need to think about this on my own for a few days. i dont mean I dont wanna talk to u, i just dont think ill be able to c u w.o confusin myself**

Blaine felt his heart sink. He had been riding a high last night, and now it was over. **i no u have work today, but will u call me later? **Blaine really hoped he would.

He was downstairs when he got the reply. **i dont have work today, its next week I start. but yes, ill call u later**

"Kurt?" Nenette asked and Blaine looked up to see her gesturing at his phone.

"Yeah." Blaine nodded. He sat at the kitchen table.

"You missed breakfast, but I think Melanie put the potatoes away instead of eating them." his mom said and opened the fridge. "Yup. You want me to warm it up for you honey?"

"Why'd you make eggs and potatoes?" Blaine asked, he could still smell it in the air.

"You're father asked for it. He was tired of my 'weird cooking'." She put air quotes around the words.

"Filipino food is not weird." Blaine shook his head.

"I know, and he didn't mean it like that. Which is why I took pity and made him his 'regular eggs and potatoes'." Nenette sighed. "So did you want it?" She shook the Tuberware in front of her.

"Yeah," Blaine nodded. "Can I have an egg too?"

"Sure," she nodded and got it out. "I don't like you sleeping this late though mister. I hope you don't make a habit of it on the weekends you don't come home."

"No, Wes is an earlier riser and he can't ever get David up on a weekend, so he usually comes and hangs out with me." Blaine told her and got up to get the hot sauce and make himself a cup of coffee. "Besides, I usually like to go over to Kurt's before lunch so he can cook for me. He won't feed me if I'm asleep."

"Alright, just don't become a lazy bum like your brother." Nenette held out a plate with two sunny side up eggs and potatoes forming a smile.

"I'm seventeen Mom." Blaine protested but took the plate anyway, along with the fork she held out for him.

"Seventeen and still asking for mommy to make you breakfast." She smirked.

"You offered!" Blaine protested. Nenette just ruffled his hair. She followed him to the table. When he was halfway through his eggs she spoke again.

"He's going to still talk to you right? He seemed to be doing okay last night, but…"

"He says he can't see me right now. Says it'll confuse him." Blaine admitted. "He still wants to talk to me though, so I guess that's supposed to be my bright side."

"It is honey, I didn't talk to your father for two weeks. I told Kurt shorter though if he ever asks. I didn't want to freak him out more, or give him ideas."

"Oh."

"Sweetie, I don't think it'll get any worse for you. He seems like a good kid, and he didn't run away from you right away. I can't promise you anything, I'm done trying to sugar coat your world, that got us into too much trouble last time, but I can promise you that I'll be here for you whatever happens." Nenette reached for one of Blaine's hands. "So, trust Kurt for now, give him his space and try not to freak out. You're prone to freaking out."

"I know." Blaine nodded.

"When you freak out you do rash things, you can't afford that with this." His mom sighed. "I can't make you do anything, just your uncle can, but I will ask you to try keeping calm. You handle things better that way."

"Okay, Mom."

* * *

><p>Kurt was sitting in French class, watching Mr. Henderson talk rather than listening. Actually he was staring off into space, but he directed the space around his teacher so it was less obvious he wasn't paying attention.<p>

His mind was on Blaine, as usual. He'd had a few repeats of that night, and had actually gotten used to cold showers. It was freaky. Four days and he had taken seven showers. He'd even started to jerk off once without thinking about it, but then he'd felt really dirty so he'd stopped. It had been much too difficult for Kurt's liking to stop though.

But in French class, his mind, for once, wasn't thinking up increasingly dirty things that made him blush _every_ time. Instead he was thinking about whether or not Blaine could turn other people into werewolves. He'd just been sitting there, thinking about making out with Blaine, when the thought suddenly occurred to him. Blaine had bitten him before! Granted it was little nips, but that was still biting. Didn't, like, every werewolf story have that as something they did? They bit people and turned them. So shouldn't that mean that Kurt was due to grow a tail any day now?

But, then, he wasn't. They'd been dating for months, and Kurt wasn't a werewolf despite more than one full moon passing. So, maybe Blaine couldn't do it if he was in human form, or maybe there was some special process you had to go through, like mutual burying or something weird like that.

Mrs. Anderson and Blaine's brother, who he'd yet to meet, weren't werewolves according to Blaine's mom. So maybe you had to be born like that, or what if Blaine and Melanie were anemic or something when they were born and their dad had to turn them to save their lives. Or what if Mrs. Anderson was just superwoman and was able to fend off Mr. Anderson but wasn't able to save Blaine and Mel cause they were in their rooms. Or maybe Jack did it, like when they were all out at some outing or something. Or maybe they were camping and a rabid werewolf got them. Or maybe…

"Hummel, I asked you a question." Mr. Henderson's angry voice broke through Kurt's musings.

"What?" Kurt asked dumbly. He hadn't been paying a lick of attention, and he'd been caught.

"Answer number three, and if you start window gazing again I'm giving you detention. You have your final next week," He reprimanded. "All of you, you better be paying attention, I'm not going easy on you."

Kurt glanced at his textbook and quickly read the third question. He answered it in near perfect French and then tried to pay attention.

He failed. His mind drifted to Blaine, although this time he was at least thinking in mostly French. He decided he really needed to find out more about werewolves, thinking about it half the stuff he'd been thinking about was probably vampire stuff.

* * *

><p>True to his word Kurt hadn't dropped off the face of the earth, he still texted just as much as before and he still called at night to complain about McKinley or Finn or just to hear Blaine's voice, but he refused to Skype or see Blaine in person. '<em>I told you, I'm completely positive I'll confuse myself if I see you'<em> Kurt had explained again on the phone Monday night. Blaine wanted to ask how seeing him would confuse him if texting and talking on the phone wasn't, but he didn't know how to do that without sounding stupid.

So, instead of heading out to Lima after school like he normally would, Blaine found himself sitting in his dorm room contemplating on whether or not Wes and David would let him join their usual afterschool videogame marathons. He'd even risk the insane mess, and the somewhat horrifying smell that accompanied it, for a chance at distraction.

He tried not to freak out like he'd promised his mom, but he didn't think he was doing well. He'd been running in wolf form twice to ease his worry, which wasn't a good idea at all. People didn't like wolves, and he didn't look enough like a dog to get away with it. Mel could. It was amazing what a brown coat and brown eyes could do.

Blaine shook his head to get rid of his thoughts. He didn't want to dwell on the wolf things going on right now. He took a deep breath and immediately choked on it. The gardeners must be getting rid of wasps, the smell wafting through his open window was terrible. He got off his bed and closed his window to block it out, pulling his curtain shut for good measure. Feeling a bit better about the smells around him he sat back down on his bed lazily. That was really too much exertion right now.

"So, do I want to play video games?" Blaine asked himself. Technically he had studying to do. He had finals in two weeks, one week after Kurt's, and he really should have started learning everything by now, but… "I don't wanna." Blaine complained to himself, glaring for a second at the books on his now barren desk.

"Wonder if they're playing Mario Kart?" Blaine pondered aloud.

There was a knock at the door and Blaine lazily called for whoever it was to come in. He didn't feel like getting up until he'd decided on whether he was inviting himself to video-gaming.

The person on the other side of the door answered that question for him. The door opened and the most amazing smell wafted towards him, he turned his head lightning quick. Kurt stood in the door, just looking at him. "I am never doing that again." Kurt said and launched himself at Blaine.

Ten minutes later Blaine found himself shirtless and at the mercy of a very enthusiastic Kurt who'd apparently decided sucking on Blaine's neck would save his life. Blaine wasn't sure if that would work, but he _was_ pretty sure it would kill _him._ "Kurt, you need to stop or this isn't stopping." Blaine whined when he knew he couldn't take anymore.

That seemed to get Kurt's attention enough, the other boy say up, his knees on either side of Blaine's hips. (Un)fortunately this made Kurt sit directly on his hard on. "Move." Blaine ordered. Kurt shimmied and Blaine gasped loudly. "Not like that."

"I'm sorry, I had to." Kurt laughed before getting off Blaine. He laid himself down next to Blaine and turned onto his side so he could see. Blaine rolled over so he could see as well; trying to ignore the fact his innocent boyfriend seemed to have given up on being innocent.

"How come you're here? I thought we were on sight ban?" Blaine asked, unable to resist reaching out and tracing Kurt's jaw lightly.

"I only imposed that because I knew I would jump you if I saw you." Kurt admitted with a cute little flush. "I have no idea when I turned into a normal teenage boy in this area, but…here I am."

"Yes, here you are." Blaine smiled fondly and let his hand travel down to Kurt's neck. "How are you? How are we?"

"I'm still not sure I ever want to see you do that again." Kurt admitted. "But I missed you too much to be away from you, and I don't just mean my libido missed you."

"I am _so_ glad I'm finally having an effect on your libido." Blaine put slightly more pressure into the circles he was rubbing on Kurt's neck.

"You did before too, I was just too scared of it to admit it." Kurt smiled. "Anyway, that's not what I'm here to talk about."

"By all means my dear, continue…" Blaine urged. He felt butterflies in his stomach wondering what Kurt was going to say. The only thing that had really kept Blaine from going completely nuts waiting was that Kurt had yet to treat him differently. Admittedly there was the little five day sight ban that was apparently over, but that had been it.

"I need you to answer some questions for me." Kurt sat up and looked around for something. He got up and bent to pick up something. Blaine was entirely distracted by the view that presented him. "Here, put this on, you're distracting me all shirtless like that." Kurt presented Blaine with the shirt he'd discarded earlier.

Blaine sat up and did as told, waiting patiently for Kurt to assume their 'Serious Conversation' pose. Once he did Blaine took Kurt's hands. "So, Blaine. You're a…werewolf." Kurt whispered the last word, glancing at the door he'd locked before he'd launched himself at Blaine.

"That is correct." Blaine nodded. "Which you can't tell anyone, by the way." Blaine didn't think Kurt would, he trusted him (and, judging by Kurt's initial reaction, Kurt would probably be worried about being sent off to a psych ward).

"Okay, I won't." Kurt promised. Blaine toyed with the idea of telling Kurt that Uncle Jack would erase his memory if he did, but it felt too much like a threat, and he in no way wanted to threaten Kurt. "So you can turn into a wolf and stuff. You have a pack leader? You're part of a pack?" Kurt continued.

"Yeah, my Uncle Jack, he's the pack leader. He's actually my uncle though, biologically. A lot of the other young ones in our pack call him Uncle Jack too." Blaine explained, and then laughed a little breathy laugh. "Actually, since Aunt Viv died and he refused to take another mate I was in line for next pack leader. But I'm gay, so that causes problems. I gotta be able to have kids with my mate if I'm pack leader, they're looking at Mel now."

"Okay, that's…" Kurt shook his head. "I'm not going to get into that, just… is everything alright with that? Like, you don't have any problems with that?"

"If you mean did our relationship cause me problems?" Kurt nodded. "No, not us specifically. Actually you made everything better. Dad didn't take the whole me being gay thing well 'cause he wants me to be Uncle Jack's successor, and 'cause I was miserable all the time before. But he told me after he met you that he was glad, he said he liked seeing me truly happy and anyone who did that was alright in his book. So… I would have told you before, but I couldn't go into it 'cause of the werewolf thing."

"Yeah, about that specifically; you go all crazy during the full moon?" Kurt asked.

"Actually the moon has nothing to do with being a werewolf. That myth only came about 'cause, honestly, it was easiest to arrange regular pack meetings on an easily identifiable day in pre-calendar, harvest run times. It's easier now, but the full moon is also really bright for us, so it's nice to see people during meetings. It's when we do all our official shit, like declaring mates, naming ceremonies, weddings, general news and warnings, official leader decrees. Pretty much whatever needs to happen. We're actually usually in our human form for most of it, wolf communication is kind of limited when you're used to talking. We do usually have a pack hunt though, that's fun." Blaine said, and then realized that was probably the definition of overshare.

"So, what about the other myths then? Like silver bullets…and biting and killing?" Kurt leaned in further, his glasz eyes big and curious.

"Okay, first off, shooting somebody with a silver bullet, werewolf or not, will kill or maim ANYBODY. So that's not what you're thinking. Yes, we don't like silver, but we don't particularly like any metal. They smell funky, silver more than a lot of the others. Granted, a lot of us _are_ a bit allergic to it, kind of like being lactose intolerant. It makes those of us like that a little sick if we're around too much of it. Some of the myths have a basis in fact, others are flat out lies."

"Oh, is that why you don't like Mrs. Crane's room?" Kurt asked. "You're one of the allergic ones?"

"I am." Blaine nodded.

"Okay, so silver jewelry is out for our anniversary. Check." Kurt nodded to himself. "Now, go on…biting?"

"The biting? Yeah, no, that's one of the lies. Doesn't work like that. Gotta be born this way."

"So nobody turned you, you were just born like this?" Kurt interrupted him.

"Yeah, we're not really sure how dominate or recessive the gene or genes are because we haven't managed to find a way to keep our research perfectly under wraps. Also, we're not a very big community, so we're not exactly swimming in scientists that could even do the required research. Actually, the communities so small I've actually only met people from one other pack, and they were a small nomad pack. Just a family, nothing like here. There's only a few big packs like ours in North America, and most of us are in the far north, we're the furthest south I've heard of. I'm not sure about the nomad packs." Blaine explained.

"So…you're a big pack?"

"Yeah, there's about thirty of us. Mostly cousins. My great-grandfather was really into legacies, so he started us here. He had a few friends and they all recognized him as leader and here we are. I think there are only two or three people I'm not related to yet in some way." Blaine nodded. He had a very big family.

"Then, if you guys are all related, how come your mom said your brother isn't a werewolf?" Kurt asked, and Blaine was immensely pleased that he didn't stumble, hesitate, or avoid the word.

"Like I said, we don't know how dominate or recessive the gene is. Not all werewolves will have children like them. Dad's parents were both wolves, so that pretty much guaranteed his being one, but since he married outside the pack, well, Keegan got the short end of the stick in this department. Or the long one depending on his mood. His fiancée, Jennie, she's pack though, so his kids will prolly be wolves." Blaine didn't really like talking too much about Keegan in this sense. It was a sore topic in the house.

"Is this why you never really talked about your family? I know you don't lie very well, so you tend to just avoid things you don't wanna talk about." Kurt knew him so well.

"Yeah, that's exactly why. I don't think I'd be able to avoided mentioning _something_ that wouldn't have sat right. I mean, I'm pretty sure you already noticed that I can't talk about Uncle Jack without sounding like a seven year old with a crush. It's just something I've come to accept, so I try to avoid it when I'm not with pack mates. It's uncomfortable." Blaine shrugged.

"Does the seven year old crush thing because he's your leader, alpha thing?" Kurt asked.

"We don't really say alpha, it's too…I don't know, we just say leader or pack leader. Just how we talk. Anyway, yeah. Uncle Jack is our leader, and there's a certain amount of domination that goes with that, and, well, I'd be a terrible pack leader, I like being dominated like that too much. Mel would be better, she's always testing boundaries." Blaine was _so_ glad they were looking at Melanie now.

"Okay, so, you're a werewolf, you were born like that, so I don't have to worry about some rabid guy running around and turning people," Blaine laughed a little at the image. "And…you don't go all crazy when your furry and four-legged? I mean, you seemed alright for the two seconds I saw you before I fainted, which we're never mentioning again after today by the way." Kurt glared at him, so Blaine nodded. "You don't go around killing people?"

"Me? No. They won't even let me kill anything during hunts yet, so all I've caused the death of are bugs and that one time I think I hit a squirrel." Blaine explained. Kurt looked relieved.

"But the killing in general, I'm afraid that is a yes and a no. It really depends on the type of pack you got. Some, they're like our criminal packs; they're the ones giving us all a bad rep. I've only heard of a few in recent times, werewolves are rare though, so our crime rates aren't _that_ high. We're just like humans; we got our good ones and our bad ones. I'm part of a good pack, we chase out anybody who crosses the line and intentionally hurts someone in wolf form, human or otherwise. Admittedly we kill them if they murder someone in wolf form, but we investigate it first and it's really decent how they do it. Drugs like the death penalty. If they do anything in human form we bind them and send them to the police to deal with the human way." Blaine explained. He was pretty sure he was committing overshare again, but he really wanted Kurt to understand that werewolves weren't killing machines.

"Bind…them?" Kurt asked, clearly confused.

"We trap them in human form. I don't know how it works; I've never seen it done before. So I can't really answer that well. I'm sorry." Blaine had always wondered how that worked, but he honestly never wanted to be in a position to find out.

"Oh, don't be. Okay, so I think I only have one more question." Kurt sounded nervous for the first time since the conversation began.

"Yes?" Blaine prompted.

"So, your…" Kurt hesitated. "Just to be sure… you can bite without turning people?" Kurt asked, sort of surprising him. Blaine had been sure Kurt would be more interested in the whole 'we don't kill people' thing.

"Yes…why?" Blaine asked.

"Oh…er would you…um…" Kurt floundered, a blush covering his face and spreading all along his arms. Why hadn't Blaine noticed his arms blushed too?

"Yes…?" Blaine encouraged.

"Bite me?" Kurt asked hesitantly.

"Bite…you?" Blaine wasn't sure he'd heard correctly.

"Please?" Kurt's eyes were suddenly drilling into him. Normally Blaine wasn't very good at reading emotions in people eyes, which was probably part of the reason he hadn't noticed Kurt was in love with him for so long, but the sheer intensity of Kurt's gaze combined with the intoxicating scent of hormones Kurt was suddenly radiating gave Blaine a pretty good guess.

"Oh…okay." Blaine's mouth suddenly went dry.

"I've been thinking about it all week." Kurt admitted. "I know you've nipped at me before, but I didn't know…and I just…I want…"

Blaine didn't let Kurt flounder on. Instead he kissed Kurt hard. The more Kurt spoke the more turned on Blaine was. He had Kurt pinned to his bed in no time.

"_Blaine!_" Kurt gasped. "_Bite me._"

Blaine was only too happy to oblige. He took his mouth off Kurt's and kissed down Kurt's pretty neck. "Where baby?"

"I have summer scarves." Was Kurt's answer. Blaine practically growled as he attached his mouth to Kurt's neck and sucked. "C'mon Blaine." Kurt complained and moved his head to the side to give Blaine better access.

"Shh, I've got it." Blaine assured Kurt before biting down carefully on Kurt's neck. Kurt let out a loud moan, much more pronounced than he ever had when Blaine had nipped at his lips in the past. Blaine bit a little harder and Kurt suddenly flipped them so Blaine was on the bottom.

"Shit Blaine." Kurt moaned and kissed Blaine roughly. "I want you." Kurt's hips ground down.

"Baby penguin?" Blaine murmured dazedly.

"Only a little, I don't think I'm ready for pants yet, but I definitely want your shirt off." Kurt practically ripped said shirt from Blaine. "Ahhh, that's better." Kurt sighed happily and ran a hand through Blaine's chest hair.

"Babe," Blaine whined. "Shirt off. Now."

Kurt only hesitated for a few seconds before sitting up to slowly take his fantastically tight shirt off. There were about ten sets of zippers but he only had to undo one before the shirt was opening and sliding off his beautiful body. Blaine was in complete awe. "Oh my God Kurt." Blaine had his hands on Kurt in an instant, his mouth the next. He bit down harshly on Kurt's shoulder and Kurt cried out.

"Blaine, Blaine, Blaine." Kurt chanted as Blaine bit harder. Suddenly Kurt went limp against him, breathing heavily.

"Oh shit, Kurt did you just…?" Blaine asked as Kurt refused to move.

"Shut up before I sick Mercedes on you." Kurt threatened, but his voice was so calm and lazy Blaine didn't believe him a second. Blaine just lay back taking Kurt with him, enjoying the feeling of skin on skin as another boy lay against him. The weight felt good, like it was keeping him exactly where he wanted to be. He breathed in the smell of a sated Kurt and didn't even mind that he was still hard. He took a few breaths and thought of nasty things until he was okay again. Then he just held Kurt a little tighter and waited for Kurt to get his mind back.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: so that was the longest chapter yet! :D<br>Review please! It makes me happy! the link is right there!**


	6. Chapter 6

Kurt had dozed off a little, maybe fifteen minutes, before he'd woken with jelly limbs and realized where he was and why he felt fan-fucking-tastic. Needless to say he had promptly freaked out and tried to make his arms and legs do what he wanted. Instead of ending up on the other side of the room though, Kurt only succeeded in falling on his ass on the ground.

Blaine had laughed at him and got down on the floor with him. He pushed Kurt down and lay on top of him, his elbows on either side of Kurt's head. "I love you, even if you're clumsy." He'd whispered and kissed Kurt's cheek lightly. "And I also think we've managed to get past ten 'I love you's' each. We're into double digits, yay.'

"I'm in love with a dork." Kurt had tried to glare but he still felt too good to effectively pull it off.

"And you're probably sticky." Blaine had put his face in Kurt's neck and skimmed his teeth along Kurt's neck. Kurt had thrust his hips up before it occurred to him that he shouldn't. "Calm down baby. Once is enough for baby penguins." Kurt growled. "Hey, I'm the canine, leave the growling to me."

"Let me up you stupid mutt." Kurt's lovely haze was almost gone then and he was back to fully wanting to freak out. He'd never come with someone before. Hell, he'd barely come with himself, masturbation just made him feel too dirty and stupid.

Blaine had lightly bit his neck one last time and then rolled off. "Will you come back after you've cleaned up?"

"I can't. I didn't tell anyone I was coming here, Dad's probably freaking out." Kurt had answered sadly. "This wasn't a planned visit." He'd sucked up his embarrassment for a second and pouted. Blaine was always a sucker for Kurt's pout and always kissed him, something Kurt had figured out fairly quickly. "Bye for now."

"Bye Bye Little Red." Blaine had smirked as Kurt got up, staring at the slightly wet spot on the front of Kurt's pants. Kurt had flipped him the bird as he walked out. "I accept your proposition!" Blaine had called after him, laughing like a hyena.

Kurt had gotten home, after calling his Dad and cutting off the inevitable worrying Burt had been doing on the way. Then he'd made dinner 'cause Carole was doing a late shift and wouldn't be home.

The next morning he'd gotten up, went to school, and couldn't keep the smile off his face every time he thought about Blaine.

He'd repeated the same thing Friday, eagerly awaiting Saturday.

"Dude, you get any antsier and I'm gonna have to take that away from you." Finn told him after Friday Night Dinner as they were playing video games. Finn had managed to convince Kurt to play with him and Kurt had found he was actually kind of good at it. It didn't hurt that he kicked Finn's butt at every single racing game Finn owned. "You've killed me, like, four times in the last ten minutes."

"Finn, 'antsier' isn't a word." Kurt sighed lazily. "And I'm sorry, I'm distracted."

"Why?" Finn asked. "And dude! You just killed me again!"

"Sorry." Kurt squeaked. "And what did I tell you about calling me 'dude'?"

"…don't?"

"Exactly." Kurt put the controller down and flopped back against Finn's headboard. "I give up on this right now. You're right I'm too 'antsier' for this."

"Oh my God, can you say that again?" Finn got really excited. "But wait for me to get my phone so I can record you saying I'm right about something." Finn actually started digging in his pocket for his phone.

"I'm not saying it again Finn, put your phone away." Kurt sighed, smiling at his dopey step-brother. "And stop pouting."

"Damn." Finn shrugged, pressed pause on the game controller and scooted up to lean against his headboard next to Kurt. "Alright, tell me what's going on."

"You really want to talk Finn?" Kurt asked surprised.

"Sure dude, you're, like, my brother and stuff now. Aren't brothers supposed to talk? Or did I mess up why you bring the milk?" Finn looked confused.

"No, you got it right, I'm just surprised. You usually don't want to hear anything." Kurt admitted.

"Well, you don't say anything usually. You just ask me questions." Finn shrugged. "So, I'm asking a question now. What's up?"

"Okay, I'm ignoring the infantile way you phrased that." Kurt shook his head. "I'm honestly just excited for my date with Blaine tomorrow."

Finn looked confused again. "But, don't you guys go out all the time?"

"We do. Can't I be excited for a date with my boyfriend?" Kurt glared.

"Dude, of course, but, like, you go out all the time. Why are you excited now?" Finn asked. "Oh, is he gonna let you in his pants? I'd be excited if Rachel would let me in her pants."

Kurt's jaw literally dropped. "FINN!" He screeched as his entire body lit on fire. "You did _not_ just say that to me!"

"What?"

"_'What?' Seriously!_" Kurt whisper yelled.

"Yeah, I just asked if your boyfriend was gonna put out." Finn shrugged. "Figured it was a good guess, guess not though. You're mad."

"I'm not mad." Kurt took a giant breath. "I'm embarrassed. And worried for Rachel."

"Why are you worried…never mind." Finn shook his head. "So I was right? That's why you're all jumpy? Blaine's gonna let you in his pants?"

"Finn, no." Kurt said firmly, completely ignoring the memory of Blaine saying 'I accept your proposition'. "I'm just excited because I didn't get to see him much this week."

"But didn't you drive out there on Wednesday?"

"That's not the point."

"I don't believe you. I think you two are totally hooking up. You looked all happy and dopey when you got home Wednesday, and your hair was all messed up."

"Shut up!" Kurt squeaked and slapped Finn's arm. "Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" he punctuated each with a slap.

"Ow!" Finn glared. "Stop it."

"I hurt you?" Kurt stopped surprised, staring at Finn.

"Not really, but you probably coulda if you tried and I didn't try to stop you." Finn shrugged.

"Really?"

"Sure, you're not _that_ weak. I don't know how you shop and carry all those bags all the time. Every time Rachel or Quinn brought me to the mall I'd have to hold them, they get heavy after a while." Finn shrugged. "So, are you better now? Can we play again?"

Kurt laughed and couldn't help his smile. "Be prepared to get beaten Frankenteen."

"_Kurt!_" Finn whined. "Don't call me that."

"Frankenteen." Kurt repeated pointedly.

"Fine, then you're…Squirt." Finn declared, a giant smirk on his face.

Kurt just looked at him. "What?" He asked. "That makes no sense at all."

"Yeah it does. You're all short, and then it rhymes with your name. I'm calling you Squirt from now on."

"I'm 5'10 Finn, just because I'm still shorter than you doesn't mean I'm short." Kurt shook his head. "Now do you want to play or not." He waved the controller in front of Finn's face. "And don't call me that again."

"Whatever, Squirt."

* * *

><p>"Okay, so while I really appreciate the new hormonal Kurt, and I mean <em>really appreciate<em>, you gotta stop." Blaine pushed Kurt away and held him at arm's length. They'd just had a good time watching some movie, well they didn't exactly _watch_ it, more like paid money to sit in the back corner of a dark room and make out for an hour and a half. "You can't keep jumping me every time you see me. We still haven't really had a proper talk about this." Blaine loved Kurt's new found horniness, but they really did need to talk.

"We talk all the time Blaine. We do nothing _but_ talk." Kurt complained.

"And as much as you're currently trying to change that, we still need to keep old habits, babe." Blaine gave Kurt his best 'I'm serious' look. The taller boy sighed and took a step back.

"Not on the porch. Come down to the basement with me." Kurt opened the door.

"We're not going to your room?" Blaine asked, he vaguely remembered something about the basement Kurt had said a long time ago.

"I used to live in the basement, and don't make any Boo Radley jokes!" Kurt ordered quietly. "I moved upstairs after Dad did the addition and finished off upstairs, but some of my old furniture is still down there, so we'll have a nice quiet place to sit while we talk. No one will disturb us there."

"Alright. Good idea." Blaine said equally as quiet. He followed Kurt's lead and snuck into the house and past the small stretch of hallway between the opening of the living room (the TV was on but Burt wasn't sitting on the couch, probably in the bathroom) and the opening of the kitchen. Kurt pulled him into the room and pushed him so the wall hid him. They went through to the basement door and down the stairs. "Wow, this was your old room?" It still smelled like Kurt faintly.

"Yeah, we never did repaint it down here." Kurt said and looked around. "Oh! That's where that went." He went to a box in the corner that was partially hidden by a lamp.

"What is it?" Blaine asked curiously. He followed Kurt to the box.

"My tiara collection. I couldn't find it after prom, so I had nowhere to put my crown." Kurt said and opened the box with a small smile. "I haven't seen you since Mercedes broke my windshield." Kurt said to the tiaras, picking one up and petting it.

"She what?" Blaine asked. How did Mercedes break Kurt's windshield? Was it an accident? But that would be an odd way to put it if it was.

"She was mad at me, so she threw a rock through my windshield at our glee car wash fundraiser last year." Kurt said absently, still petting the tiara. He put it back and pulled out a plastic one with green fuzzies lining the bottom. "My mom bought me this one about a year before she died. It's my favorite, even if it's terribly gaudy." Kurt outlined a green gem with his finger.

"Oh." Blaine had been about to ask what made the normally sweet Mercedes angry enough to bust Kurt's window, but he was sort of derailed by the admission.

"And Dad bought this one for me when I was nine, I dressed up as a prince for Halloween and I needed a crown. They didn't sell any boy crowns that I thought were shiny enough for a prince." Kurt pulled out a large red and silver tiara. "It matched perfectly with my tie and sash."

"I'm going to have to raid your baby pictures aren't I?" Blaine laughed and took the tiara from Kurt's hand, putting it gently back in the box.

"Do it and you die." Kurt smiled nicely, but Blaine knew it was fake, his teeth were showing.

"Oooh, big scary boyfriend's going to kill me!" Blaine giggled.

"Ha, you laugh now, but even Finn got hurt when I smacked him, and he's three times your size small fry." Kurt huffed. Blaine was curious about that but decided to let it go. Instead he just laughed a little and pulled Kurt to sit on the couch he had seen before.

"Talk now, fun later." Blaine ordered.

"Okay, fine." Kurt consented. "What do we need to hash out?"

"You never told me how you feel about this. How you feel about me being less than human." Blaine ignored completely the butterflies that took up residence in his stomach.

"You know, I've never truly understood that expression, you're not really _less_ than human, more like _more_ than human. You're like human plus." Kurt shook his head.

"Kurt." Blaine gave him his best glare. He knew he couldn't pull it off as well as Kurt, but at least he got the job done. Kurt sighed and shifted on the couch so he could face Blaine easier. Blaine shifted as well, keeping a hold of Kurt's hands. "Tell me how you feel about this."

"Honestly?" Blaine nodded. "I'm still not sure if I'm ever going to be able to look at you the same way. I've seen you turn into a wolf; I still wake up thinking about it. I have dreams about it." Kurt's breath hitched. "But, they're not bad dreams."

"Tell me." Blaine encouraged.

"It's not always the same, and I don't always remember it. I just know I've dreamed about it because it's the first thing I think of in the morning, instead of just…well, you in general." Kurt admitted with a flush.

"I'm the first thing you think about in the morning?" Blaine couldn't help how excited he sounded. "Me too. I mean, you're the first thing I think about when I wake up. Well, you know, the first thing I remember thinking besides how much I hate my alarm clock."

"Blaine, you want to talk, you can't ramble." Kurt told him seriously. "But yes, you're the first thing I consciously think about in the morning. You have been for a long time, since before we were going out."

"Oh." Blaine was floored.

"Yeah, and well, recently, some mornings I wake up and think of wolf-you instead of you-you." Kurt said. "And sometimes I remember my dreams. They're, well the last one you changed in front of me but I didn't faint this time. Instead I just sort of stared at you and you did this really cute thing with your tail that wagged your entire body and you just basically acted like a puppy… so normal." Kurt told him.

"Are you calling me a puppy?" Blaine asked. That's hilarious.

"I kind of thought it before I found out you kind of were." Kurt laughed. "So, overall, I'm still not adjusted to this, but I'm trying. I honestly didn't know I'd be this good with it. You should have seen me on Saturday; I nearly had a panic attack. That's the real reason I told you I couldn't see you. Well, also I really wanted to jump you, and that was freaking me out too." Kurt scooted closer to Blaine, his bent leg bumping into Blaine's. The instant heat rush was amazing. Blaine loved it when Kurt touched him, loved when Kurt initiated contact. "Now are we done? I'm not going to run away from you, you answered all the questions I really wanted you too, and I'd really like to be kissing my boyfriend right now. What else could you possibly want to talk about?"

"I…" Blaine trailed off. Why did he keep insisting they talk about this? Kurt obviously wasn't running away, and apparently telling Kurt he was a werewolf had awakened Kurt's sexual side…why the hell wasn't he kissing the, hopefully literal, pants off this amazing boy in front of him? "I don't know. I think I've been beating a dead horse."

"Wow, that's pleasant imagery. Just the thing to get me in the mood." Kurt dead panned.

"I could bite you; I know that's an instant turn on for you." Blaine smirked, remembering Wednesday very clearly.

"Oh no, it's your turn Mr. Warbler." Kurt smirked and then Blaine was on his back.

"Oh my God, Kurt, it was funny the first few times, but I begin to worry you don't actually know my last name after a while." Blaine whined, but he'd deny it if Kurt brought that up.

"Your last name is Anderson." Kurt told him with his eyebrow raised. Then he smirked again and continued on, showing off his knowledge. "You don't have an official middle name, but your mom likes to call you some Filipino nickname sometimes that I can't remember right now, or pronounce when you say it so don't try." Kurt cut him off before he could do more than open his mouth. "And you said your brother likes to call you Bland. I think my nickname is much cuter, and easier on the tongue."

"Well, alright, I'll give you that. But speaking of tongue…" Blaine captured Kurt's lips in his, immensely pleased when Kurt pushed his tongue in Blaine's mouth. Blaine moaned around it and happily let Kurt do what he wanted.

"Tell me what you like." Kurt whispered as he sucked on the spot bellow Blaine's left ear.

"I don't really know; you're my first boyfriend Kurt." Blaine admitted. "You can try biting, I know you like it."

"I want something you like." Kurt said, but he still bit lightly at the spot he was sucking. Blaine didn't feel any more or less pleasure than he felt when Kurt was sucking on the spot.

"I don't know." Blaine panted. "You'll just have to make stuff up."

Kurt sat up and just looked at him. "You have your hair gelled up."

"Yes…?" Blaine was confused now.

"I like it better down." Kurt continued. Blaine just looked at him. Were they really talking about this now? "C'mon, you're washing that out." Kurt got off his lap and waited for Blaine to get up too.

"Kurt…?" Blaine stood up. Now he was just completely confused.

"Don't question me. There's a bathroom down here, you're washing the gel out, and then we're making out for fifteen minutes before you go and sneak back out and I pretend I just got home for my dad." Kurt told him sternly. "Now, the bathroom is over here." Kurt walked to a door as he pointed at it. "Wash." Still confused Blaine did as told.

He came out two minutes later to Kurt sitting on the couch reading an old issue of Vogue. "Hey Kurt." Blaine got his attention.

"Perfect." Kurt smiled. Blaine sat next to him. "Now, where were we?" Kurt asked.

"Here." Blaine kissed Kurt, who smiled happily. "How long do we have?"

"Enough." Kurt said and pushed him back again.

"I love you laying on me." Blaine mumbled with a happy sigh.

"Good, I love laying on you. You're the best body pillow ever." Kurt flattened them out as best as they could on the couch. Kurt's hands slid into Blaine's hair. "That's _much_ better." Kurt sighed and tugged on it.

Blaine hummed. Kurt pulled harder and Blaine full out moaned. "_Kurt!"_

"I thought I remembered that." Kurt seemed much too pleased with himself and rearranged his grip on Blaine's curls and pulled again. Something about it made Blaine respond. He really liked that. He kissed Kurt fiercely, letting his nose flare to catch every bit of Kurt's hormone filled scent.

"I don't even care right now that I'm never going to live this down, but _please, don't stop._" Blaine begged. "I want you."

"Then let me take care of you." Kurt whispered. "You can have me." He ground his hips down and Blaine was seeing stars.

"Kurt, Kurt, _Kurt!"_ Blaine panted. This was…this was a lot. Kurt ground his hips down more and tugged at Blaine's hair. "Ku…rt…Kurt!" Blaine couldn't say anything else. His amazing boyfriend sucked on that spot he'd been working before, biting down gently. This time the bite shot straight to Blaine's cock. "Kurt…!" Blaine panted.

"How close are you?" Kurt asked.

How the hell could he talk? "Ku…c-close." Blaine forced himself to say. He pushed his hips up as Kurt ground down, adding to the friction. He wanted Kurt so bad; Kurt was his entire world, right now and forever.

"Bite me Blaine." Kurt ordered and Blaine complied instantly, sinking his teeth into the place Kurt's neck met his shoulders. Kurt whined high and loud, and that finished Blaine. He bit harder, dug his nails into Kurt's ass where they'd migrated from his hips, and groaned loudly as he came.

"_Blaine."_ Kurt gasped, his voice dipping amazingly low.

"I want to marry you one day." Blaine panted. "That was amazing."

"So you just want me for my body?" Kurt giggled into Blaine's neck, his voice rough and breathless. The smell of happiness flooded Blaine. He wasn't good at recognizing the scent of emotions when he was in his human form, but this, he would file this smell away forever

"I guess I could keep you for other things, you're a kick ass cook." Blaine giggled too, it was infectious. He moved his hands up Kurt's back and wrapped them tightly around his boyfriend.

"Well, they always say the way to a man's heart is through his stomach." Kurt pressed soft kisses to the hickey he'd made on Blaine's neck.

"_They_ aren't right very often, but I'll give 'em this one." Blaine reached a hand for Kurt's hair and chuckled happily when Kurt didn't bother stopping him. "Kurt, you're hair is _so_ soft, I want to touch it more. You should let me."

"I'd let you do anything right now." Kurt admitted.

"Well then…" Blaine smirked.

"Sadly, I think our time limit is up." Kurt didn't get up though. He continued to lay on Blaine, pressing him firmly into the couch.

"As much as I don't want to leave, I think if we stay here too long your dad's going to figure it out and murder me. Any type of bullet would kill me, and I'm pretty sure your dad has at least a nail gun." Blaine pushed a bit at Kurt to make him move. Kurt didn't. "Wow, babe, you're really lazy after orgasms."

"Blaine!" Kurt admonished but still didn't get up. Instead he just sucked a little on the hickey.

"Seriously, babe, get up." Blaine pushed at Kurt more. The taller boy grumbled but finally moved lazily. Blaine got up and went to clean himself off in the bathroom. When he was done he came out and found Kurt laying on the couch, nuzzling into the spot Blaine had been, like he was trying to smell Blaine. Blaine wondered idly if a human would be able too. He'd never really tried to test his senses against a human. Keegan never wanted to talk too much about werewolf stuff and he'd feel weird asking his mom. "You're a cat." Blaine shook his head. "Why don't you get cleaned up babe, then I'll sneak out."

"If I must." Kurt sighed dramatically and got off the couch. He came out a few minutes later, hair perfect, scarf around his neck, and looking more awake. "Let's go, I'll make sure the coast is clear." He led the way up the stairs. Blaine really didn't mind. Kurt's ass was in his face, and the boy's jeans were tight and bright red. He decided right there and then that there would be rimming in their future.

Kurt opened the door a little quietly and poked his head out. Then he opened it all the way and motioned Blaine out. He felt so guilty sneaking around like this, especially considering what they'd been doing.

They'd just made it to the hallway, almost home free, when everything fell apart. "Kurt? Is that you?" Burt's voice called from the living room. Kurt's eyes got giant as he held in a squeak.

"Y-Yeah, Dad." Kurt called. "Stay here." He whispered to Blaine and threw himself into the living room. "Yeah, I was just getting some water." Kurt lied. He stood just close enough that Blaine could see his back. Blaine's heart was beating so fast, and he could hear Kurt's as well.

A creak on the stairs drew Blaine's eye. Finn was on the last step, and he was looking straight at Blaine. Blaine put his finger to his lips in the 'be quiet' symbol, feeling as if his eyes grew about ten times as large. It was quiet possible they _actually _got a little bigger too.

"Hey, Burt." Finn called. "Kurt."

"Hi Finn." Kurt almost whined.

"So, Burt, can you help me with something." Finn left Blaine's line of vision. "I think I managed to mess up with Rachel again, and, well, you got married twice, can you help?" Finn whined.

"Uh, Finn…sure?" Burt sounded confused.

So was Blaine, until he felt Kurt grab him and pull him into the hallway and shove him past the living room quickly. In the one second he had to look he saw Finn standing in front of the TV, conveniently drawing Burt's eye in the opposite direction. "Go." Kurt hissed.

"Bye, I love you." Blaine mouthed and waggled his fingers. He quietly opened the door and softly closed it behind him. He looked at his car across the street, now he had to start it and get away without Burt knowing. He listened inside the house.

"She's mad at me and I don't know why." Finn was saying. "She starting getting really pissy after I said that Quinn had a nice voice too."

"Hey, Dad, I got this one." Kurt volunteered. "Finn, come with me, we'll talk upstairs. Dad, why don't you put the TV back on, we'll be alright."

That was Blaine's opening. He waited till the TV was going again before he went to his car and started it as quickly as he could. He left quickly. At the first stop light he texted Kurt. **howd i do? he no?**

Kurt called him. "I didn't hear the car start, so I don't think he did." Kurt said instead of hello. "So I think we're alright."

"Can you give Finn the phone a second babe?" Blaine asked.

"Hi, Blaine." Finn said on the other end.

"Hi, Finn. Thank you so much for that." Blaine told him sincerely. "You saved me."

"I do what I can." Finn sounded really happy to have been of help. "So, I saw your hickey dude,"

"FINN!" Kurt hissed and then Blaine heard shuffling, a mumbled. 'Damn it Frankenteen!', a 'Nope, Squirt!', then a giant thud and a keen of pain that was high even for Kurt. "HA!" Kurt yelled triumphantly into the phone. "Babe, I love you, good night. I have to kill my brother."

"Was that you or Finn that yelped?" Blaine had to ask.

Kurt chuckled evilly. "Finn." He sounded much too gleeful and Blaine figured he should stay away from evil Kurt.

"Get off me, Squirt!" Finn grumbled. "How are you even pinning me down, you weigh, like, two pounds."

"I'm stronger than I look Frankenteen, and don't call me Squirt you oversized oaf." Kurt seemed to have forgotten he was still holding the phone.

"Get off!" Finn whined.

"Babe!" Blaine called. Nothing. "Kurt!"

"What?" Kurt snapped.

"I love you too. Let the Jolly Green Giant up." Blaine told him. "We all know you could beat his ass, so it's a win for now."

"I love you." Kurt laughed. "I'm only letting you up 'cause Blaine has taken pity on you and I want to go say naughty things to him without an audience. So scat, Finn." Kurt addressed the footballer he was apparently dominating.

"How were you even able to keep him down, babe? He _is_ about seven feet tall." Blaine asked.

"It's all about pressure points." Kurt said simply and Blaine could imagine the shrug. "Now, I really do want to phone-sex you, but later. Get home first."

"You spoil me my dear." Blaine laughed. "But we can't do it if I'm home. Werewolf hearing is too good, my dad and sister would hear us. Maybe during the week."

"Sounds like a plan." Kurt agreed. "Bye for now Blaine."

"Bye Squirt." Blaine hung up before Kurt could yell at him.

When he got home he had a single text from his boyfriend. **i hate u male rachel berry**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, this is the last chapter of the story proper. I'm working on an epilogue, so don't worry. A lot of you have story alerted, and that's awesome, but you're not very vocal, so I can only guess that you guys like the way I've set this up [read as shameless plea for reviews].<strong>

**Some thanks are in order: To my lovely beta, the Spock-tastic TrulyShadowKissed. Vulcan sign of affection my dear.**


	7. Epilogue

**AN: So this is it... the epilogue. Thank you everyone who read my story, and a special awesome thanks to you if you're one of the few who actually reviewed. you made me so happy.**

* * *

><p>It was October, Halloween decorations were everywhere around McKinley. Plastic spiders clung to fake cobwebs in the Library windows, corkboards were checker-boarded with orange and black construction paper, and outside the art room supernatural creatures painted on butcher paper hung from the walls. The one just left of the door was a shaggy gray-brown werewolf. It stood on two legs and had ripped, dirty jeans. A full moon hung in the top right corner and a tree branch made a spooky appearance in front. Every time Kurt passed it on his way to class he couldn't help but smile. "You're hanging outside the art room." He'd told Blaine earlier in the week.<p>

The picture was supposed to be scary, and Kurt figured he might have thought so before, but now he just got caught up in thoughts of his boyfriend. He'd learned a lot of little things since June. Like Blaine couldn't eat grapes or macadamia nuts, but he was alright with onions and garlic and _low_ doses of chocolate. His hearing was amazing, and so was his sense of smell. His eyesight was kind of poor, he actually had contacts. Kurt hadn't known that until he'd come to visit Blaine at Six Flags! and seen him running around the stage with glasses. He wasn't super strong like all the werewolf stories said he should be, but he did heal quickly. "Our bodies are really malleable." Blaine had explained when he'd ripped open his knee jumping off the coffee table mid song and it was healed in two days. His body ran about two degrees too hot and his heart beat just a _tad_ too fast for him to go to a regular doctor. He occasionally went through moods where he acted more puppy than human.

Actually Kurt had noticed that before, but he hadn't ever really thought much about it. Now he was sure it was because Blaine was part canine.

Kurt had also learned that he _really_ liked to do sexy things with Blaine. He still was a bit nervous about taking off his pants, the one time he'd allowed it he'd freaked out and sent Blaine home. Then he'd called an hour later almost in tears and begging Blaine not to break up with him. His fear had been unfounded. Blaine had assured him that it was alright, and actually admitted he wasn't absolutely comfortable with the idea either.

Instead they'd moved on to over the pants groping, and one time Kurt had even stuck his hand down Blaine's pants and cupped him through his boxers. Kurt liked to remember that day. He had dreams about it, adding it to his growing list of wet dream material that had started with the memory of Blaine stripping before he shifted.

He still wasn't sure if he'd seen it perfectly, and time had dimmed the memory. He wondered about it. Sometimes he dreamt about it and the memory didn't warp so Blaine never changed and instead they made out, or went further. In those dreams Blaine changed and Kurt took in his wolf form, only able to make out that his fur was black before he woke up, wanting to see more. The first time it had happened he'd panicked and thought he'd discovered some really weird bestiality kink, but he hadn't been turned on at all, so he took a few calming breaths and went about his morning routine.

Actually, that type of dream had been happening more and more often, and Kurt had been finding himself wondering if Blaine's fur was as soft as the hair on his head.

"Kurt, you're phones ringing." Mercedes whispered to him. Kurt jumped a little. He'd forgotten he was sitting in Glee. "I can't believe I have to tell you that boy."

"Sorry, I was daydreaming." Kurt shook his head and slipped a hand in his coat pocket to silence his phone. Mr. Schue was turning his head to look and Kurt didn't feel like being reprimanded.

"…solos for me to sing at Sectionals…" Rachel was saying, Kurt tuned her out. He looked at the board to see if Mr. Schue had written anything for this week's assignment. _'Honesty'_ was on the board, angling up. Why was Mr. Schue still incapable of writing in a straight line on the white board, he did it every day?

"Rachel, please?" Mr. Schue looked back at her. "We've been…" Kurt tuned him out, he wasn't looking Kurt's way anymore so he pulled out his phone. **babe, i cant make it tonight. im so srry. uncle jack called a meeting today. i have to go. im SOOOO srry!**

Kurt felt the frown appear on his face. He'd been looking forward to their date tonight. They were going to see that new werewolf movie and laugh at all the things they did wrong. **can i ask what the meetings bout? nd well just have to reschedule.**

**im srry, that came out wrong b4, i just read my last text over. i meant i cant make the movie. im still coming over if u let me. ill just be bout an hour late. and jack said its pack stuff, so im srry, i cant tell u.** Kurt's mood instantly lifted. He'd still see Blaine tonight, even if they didn't get to see the movie. This was still good in Kurt's opinion.

**YAY! i heart when u visit, so of course ur comin. dont think u can get out of it honey. sides, i can def think of other stuff for us to do… ::smirk::**

"Kurt, stop sexting your boyfriend, or at least let me read it." Santana poked him in the side from her perch on a chair in the next level up.

"I'm not doing that!" Kurt hissed. He didn't like sexting, it was too hard to type and jerk off at the same time, he preferred phone sex.

"Damn Lady, must be some hot stuff if you won't let _me _read it." Santana smirked.

"I meant I'm not sexting!" Kurt's voice jumped an octave.

"What's going on over there?" Mr. Schue asked from the other side of the room where he'd apparently been arguing with Rachel over something or other.

"Nothing." Mercedes put in. "Kurt's just trying out a note."

"Okay." Mr. Schue nodded and turned back to Rachel.

"Thanks." Kurt told Mercedes, petting her arm affectionately.

"So you're not having smexy times with your hobbit? What's wrongs with you?" Santana reached for his phone but Kurt put it out of her reach.

"Blaine would be a good Frodo." Sam said suddenly, apparently having decided to tune into their conversation. "He's got all that curly black hair. But you wouldn't be a good Sam, Kurt, even if everybody says the books all full of stuff you can make into gay stuff. Samwise is too fat for you." Kurt looked at him strangely, but was oddly flattered. He'd just been inadvertently told he was skinny.

"Um…thanks Sam."

"You're welcome." Sam smiled happily. Mercedes giggled and reached for his hand.

"Okay, this is getting too geeky for me. Sees ya later." Santana leaned back in her chair. "Oh," she leaned back in. "I still thinks you're loco for not jumping the hobbit."

Kurt didn't want to admit that he _had_ already sort of jumped Blaine, but his blush sort of gave that away. Santana laughed and smack his arm lightly. "That's a gay boy."

* * *

><p>"I thought this was a pack meeting?" Blaine asked, looking around the room and only seeing his uncle and Reece.<p>

"Well, I didn't want to freak you out. This is just about you. Sit down." Uncle Jack motioned to one of the couch in his apartment. Blaine's nerves immediately started going crazy, but he sat anyway, unable to stop himself from automatic obedience.

"Did I do something?" Blaine asked cautiously.

"Relax, Blaine." Reece said. His order didn't have the effect Jack's would have.

"I just want to talk to you about school next year." Jack said. "I noticed that you only applied to schools in New York City."

"It's where I want to go." Blaine told them. With Kurt, he added in his head.

"Have you really thought about it, though?" Reece asked. "You'd be far away from the pack. We're the biggest this far south, and you know that New York has some bad packs. They'd sniff you out in a minute."

"I don't want to join anything like that." Blaine protested.

"I know you don't kid. But things happen." Jack said, his voice soothing. The tone made Blaine's body relax, if not his nerves. "I need to know you're serious about this."

"I am." Blaine said quickly.

"We have perfectly good schools in Ohio, where you'd be near pack." Jack continued.

"Please don't make me go to college here." Blaine begged, he felt panic starting to well up in his chest. What would he do if he had to go to school without Kurt? He'd specifically only applied to schools in New York so that he'd be near Kurt. That way, even if they didn't get into the same schools, they'd be able to see each other regularly. "I want to go to New York." Blaine heard the desperation in his voice.

Jack and Reece looked at each other. Then Uncle Jack stared at Blaine. The boy was so distraught, his mind whirling unpleasantly, that he didn't even think to stop fidgeting. "You're really serious about this?" Jack asked finally.

"I need to go to New York." Blaine practically cried. "I have too."

"Why do you have too?" Reece asked. Blaine just opened his mouth to take a deep breath.

"Blaine, tell me." Jack said, the order clear in his voice.

"It's where Kurt's going." Blaine admitted hesitantly. "I have to go with him. I promised I wouldn't leave him, I can't."

"You can't decide your future based on a boy." Reece admonished.

"Dad!" Blaine whined. "I'm not! I want to be a musician, and I need to go to school for it, so I might as well go to a good one. New York has amazing schools. I did pick New York because that's where Kurt will be, but I did think about it too. I'm not building my future revolving around Kurt, I'm building it including him!"

"You're seventeen!" Reece sighed. "I know you think this will last forever, I know you might be right, but let's face the facts here. You're not done growing yet, neither is he. You're different species. You have no idea if he might want something different in five years, hell, even next year."

"I told him about me already, he's fine with it!" Blaine defended. "And how can you even play the species card, Mom is human!"

"Blaine, calm down. Reece, you too." Jack interrupted. "This is not what we're here to talk about. I already made my decision about Kurt, and I still think it's the right one. He seems like a good kid, he's taken this really well, better than others I've seen that are still with us." Jack looked pointedly at Reece. "If Blaine wants to keep seeing the boy I see no reason to keep them apart.

"But, Blaine. I have to be absolutely positive you're not just chasing this boy around the country on a whim. I need to know that New York is about you."

"It is. I told you, I want to be a musician, I need schooling. New York is the place to be. I can play in night clubs, bars. If I can't get a job there, there's always people having birthday parties and anniversaries, weddings, all those things I can get experience at. This is a good move for me. Kurt's a bonus." Blaine explained. An amazing bonus, he added to himself. "I'd always had New York as one of my options."

Jack stared him down again. "Alright. I'll agree to it," He said finally. Blaine felt like whooping for joy, but something kept him seated. "On one condition."

"I knew there was a 'but' in there!" Blaine sighed.

"Yes there is. And it's this: I want to speak with Kurt alone. I have a few friends out there who I can have check up on you, but Kurt's going to be the one around you the most."

"You're not going to threaten him are you?" Blaine asked, suddenly apprehensive.

"No, but I do need to have a long conversation with him, and if I'm not pleased with the results I don't want you to go to New York with him."

"But…but I thought you said you liked Kurt!" Blaine's panic can back full force. He didn't want to live without Kurt.

"I do like him, and I trust your faith in him because I trust you. He's endeared himself to me by not telling anyone, and so he does have some of my trust, but not enough to make him your primary guardian out in a new city."

"That makes him sound like my babysitter!" Blaine latched onto that.

"In a sense he will be, just like you'll be his. You'll have to look out for each other." Uncle Jack nodded. "So I want to make sure I can let you go. Set up a meeting."

"Okay." Blaine nodded, he understood, but that didn't mean he wasn't nervous.

* * *

><p>Blaine showed up only a half hour late. Technically, if they rushed, they could have still made the movie, but Blaine hadn't looked at all like he was up to rushing. So, instead, Kurt had just let him in and brought him up to his room. He popped in the Sound of Music on low volume and then lay down on his bed to cuddle with his boyfriend.<p>

Kurt knew something was absolutely wrong when Blaine didn't try to pull Kurt on top of him. Blaine just lay there, staring at the ceiling.

"Blaine, what's wrong?" Kurt asked. He threw an arm over Blaine and put his head on his boyfriend's chest. Blaine's arm curled up around him.

"Nothing's _wrong_ per se, but I'm nervous. Uncle Jack's meeting today was actually just me. It was about college."

Kurt's heart dropped. "He doesn't want to keep you in Ohio does he?"

"No, he said I could go to New York." Blaine assured him quickly, his arm tightening around Kurt. Blaine reached his other arm down and grabbed Kurt's thigh, pulling it over him too. Kurt giggled quietly as his relief set in. "But he wants to talk to you first, alone."

"What?" Kurt's relief was gone now.

"He just wants to make sure he can trust you completely with me. He says that, since we'll pretty much be alone, he needs to talk to you." Blaine explained, his hand moving from Kurt's thigh to pet Kurt's arm.

"Well, that sounds ominous." Kurt told him truthfully. "I can't really do anything about it though, can I? Ask him when he wants to talk to me."

"Will do."

"Good." Kurt nodded. He nuzzled into Blaine's chest. "Do you want to watch the movie? Or would you rather just cuddle?"

"Cuddle." Blaine answered.

* * *

><p>Blaine had been banished from the house as Uncle Jack and Kurt talked. It had been decided that they'd do it at Blaine's house, Kurt knew where it was, had a comfort level there, and Uncle Jack didn't want to seem like he was attacking Blaine's boyfriend.<p>

"Okay, seriously bro, stop the freak out." Mel complained. "I'll poison your lunch if you don't stop."

"Shut up, Mel." Blaine snapped.

"I'm getting the grapes." Melanie made to stand. Blaine shot out a hand to stop her. He gripped her arm tightly. She settled back into her mall food court seat. "You need to learn how to chill."

"I can't help it. I don't know what they're talking about and Jack told me not to ask Kurt. He's probably going to ask Kurt not to tell me too, so I'll never know!" Blaine complained.

"Why would this conversation have to be secret?" Mel asked.

Blaine shrugged and picked helplessly at his pizza. "I don't know. Maybe he's going to tell Kurt things he technically shouldn't.

"Or, GOD NO, he's going to tell Kurt embarrassing stories about me!" Blaine whined and dropped his head on the questionably clean food court table.

"If you guys mate he'll hear them anyway, and more." Melanie shrugged and took a bite out of her Chinese takeout box. "I can tell him a few myself, like that time you got porcupine quills in your butt."

"If you even _think_ about that I'll post on your Facebook and share with all your friends that you stalked Henry Verbane for two years and have the pictures to prove it." Blaine said seriously.

"I did _not!_" Mel protested. "That's a flat out _lie, _Blaine!"

"I know you like him." Blaine glared. "Imagine explaining to him that your brother is lying. I have those pictures Jessica took for you. Blackmail only works if you're prepared."

"Oh my God, you're such a little shit!" Mel gaped. "I have no idea why he likes you."

"And that, my lovely sister, is what you call a win." Blaine smirked.

"I hate you."

"I hate you, too Mel." Said sister stuck out her tongue and roughly shoved her chopsticks into her take out. She glared at him for a full minute. Blaine only waggled his eyebrows a little, calmly taking a bite of his pizza.

Mel's phone buzzed. "It's Mom."

"What's it say?" Blaine asked, a little too eager.

"She just asked us to bring home milk, calm your schlong."

"Okay, _never_ say that to me again." Blaine ordered. "That is just wrong on so many levels."

"When I become leader you know the first thing I'm going to do?"

"Oh shit, they're creating a monster aren't they?" Blaine groaned.

Melanie continued on, completely ignoring the interruption. "I'm going to make you tell Kurt every stupid thing you ever did, and then I'm going to make you jump out of that big maple tree outside Margret's house. The one you've been terrified of since you were eight."

"I got _attacked_ by an _entire hive of bees!_ Tell me that wouldn't make you a little afraid of a place, it sure as hell didn't endear it to me!"

"Well you shouldn't have tried to pick it dumbass! God, I was _seven_ and I knew better than you!" Mel shot back.

"Well I'm not the one who nearly drowned in a whirlpool when she was twelve after she was _told _her not to go in it!" Blaine retorted.

"I _fell in!_" Mel protested.

"_Sure."_ Blaine didn't believe it for a single minute.

Somebody cleared their throat and knocked lightly on the table. "Excuse me?" Blaine and Melanie both stopped glaring at each other long enough to glance at the thirty-something year old woman standing at their table. "Could you and your girlfriend stop fighting please? Or at least move it somewhere else? My baby just got to sleep."

"We're in a public place lady, you can't just…" Melanie started in.

"Mel!" He grabbed Mel's arm. "We're sorry Ma'am, we didn't mean to disturb you. My sister and I will keep it down from now on." Blaine said in his politest tone, smiling charmingly at the woman. He saw Mel about to open her mouth again and squeezed her wrist just a little tighter.

"Thank you." The lady nodded, taken in by Blaine's charm, and returned to her seat without further problem. She cooed at the baby in the stroller.

"Why did you act so nice to the bitch?" Melanie asked.

"Because she's the type of bitch who wants to be right all the time and has the gall to come up to people in a food court and ask for quiet. It's easier to just tell them what they want to hear and get them away quickly." Blaine explained. "Instead of inviting conflict, just let the ones who's mind you can't change go."

"You sound like a fortune cookie." Melanie deadpanned.

"Well, I've said that a lot. Mostly to Kurt." Blaine shrugged. "Haven't you ever wondered why we barely touch each other in public?"

"I never really noticed. I'm not with you guys out much." Melanie shrugged.

"Well we don't. We decided it was easier to not be _too_ obvious with it. I mean, it's not like we're hiding it or anything, and it's not like I won't grab his hand if I feel like it. But we decided that we didn't need to hang off each other like some other couples I've seen. If we don't '_flaunt it´_ as they would say, we get mostly left alone." Blaine explained. Sometimes he really hated how they had to censor themselves though. Hand holding was one thing, but they'd decided almost completely against public kissing, and sometimes Blaine just wanted too so much.

"Damn, that really sucks!" Mel glared at her takeout box. "I mean, you guys are, like, so sickeningly in love and everything. You should be able to just jump him whenever, but stupid homophobes'll wanna beat the shit out you again."

"And I don't want that to happen to me again, or to Kurt ever." Blaine swallowed his anger. "So that's why I didn't tell that lady off. Though, I have to say, I can't believe she thought we were dating! That's gross!"

"I know! I look _just_ like you!" Melanie complained, pulling on her black curly hair for emphasis. "We even have the same freaking height problem!" His sister was only two inches taller than their mom, coming to only 5'3.

"You're a girl, it looks better on you. On me it's ridiculous." Blaine complained. "I mean, I love that Kurt's taller than me, but I still wish I was taller. You know his friend Santana routinely calls me a hobbit."

"I like her already." Mel declared. "And that reminds me, I still have to visit Lima."

"You just want to go check out the Cheerios." Blaine smirked.

"Blaine, honey, you're the only gay one at this table." Melanie was unimpressed at her brother's attempted joke. "I want to check out the Cheerios _perform._ And meet Coach Sylvester, maybe get my own personalized insult. Kurt actually made that sound kind of fun."

"What did she call me again…? I don't remember, maybe she didn't call me anything…I know she said something about porcelain. That'd be Kurt though." Blaine rambled.

"Okay, I want a banana milkshake, get up." Melanie ordered and stood. "You're buying me one."

"What? Why am I buying you anything?" Blaine stayed seated.

"Because you didn't let me bitch out the lady and you're 'a gentlemen'." Mel answered, complete with air quotes. "You don't let your baby sister pay for things when you take her out."

"Mom made you come with me so you didn't spy on Kurt and Uncle Jack." Blaine pointed out but stood anyway. He pulled out his wallet. "Here, get me a strawberry kiwi one." He handed her a twenty. "I got the garbage."

"Thanks, Blaine." Melanie smiled and trotted off with the money. By the time Blaine caught up with her she was happily sucking her drink down. "They didn't have kiwi, so it's just strawberry." She told him as she handed it over.

"I figured, but I had to try. Thanks." He accepted it. "You want to go to Hot Topic?"

"You just want to pick out more bondage gear for Kurt." Mel smirked. "But sure, I want some of those coloured hair extensions."

They'd picked out a bright pink one for Mel and Blaine had basically drooled over the mental image of Kurt in a pair of leather pants he'd _had _to buy for him by the time Blaine's phone rang. He pulled it out instantly. "They're done!" Blaine had practically squealed. He quickly bought their stuff, not even bothering to care that his sister was making out like a bandit today and then dragged her out of the mall. He was home ten minutes faster than he should have been.

"Kurt!" Blaine called as he opened the door. He came in quickly to find Kurt getting up from the couch and Uncle Jack still seated. "Uncle Jack?" Blaine's stomach nearly dropped out onto the floor as he waited the three seconds for his uncle to speak.

"Take a picture at the Statue of Liberty for me." Jack said simply. Blaine squeed like a little girl and threw himself at Kurt.

"We're going to New York!" Blaine sighed into Kurt's shoulder.

"Blaine, honey, can you sit a minute." Kurt asked softly and pulled him down on the couch.

"I'm going to get something to drink, Kurt, Blaine, you want anything?" Uncle Jack said and stood. Kurt and Blaine shook their heads. "C'mon Melanie." They left the room, leaving Kurt and Blaine alone. Technically they could still hear, but at least this was the semblance of privacy.

"You're uncle and I had a long talk babe, and I don't really want to go into details about it. That would take forever. Instead, I'll just tell you that we've come to an understanding, and everything's a go." Kurt put a soothing hand on Blaine's shoulder. His nerves came back full force. Kurt's tone was not helping this. Why couldn't anyone just let him have a moment of calm?

"'But?' I feel a 'but' here." Blaine asked, he wanted it over with quickly. At this point he didn't think his nerves could take it.

"No 'but'." Kurt said. "Not about New York anyway. That's a go no matter what." Kurt petted his arm gently.

"So…" Blaine started.

"So," Kurt interrupted. "I did want to tell you something else though." Kurt took a deep breath. "I'm ready."

Blaine did not expect that. "What?" He had no idea what Kurt was talking about.

"I'm ready," Kurt said again. "I'm ready to see you."

Blaine's mind immediately went to the gutter, but then he thought Kurt couldn't possibly mean that. Kurt _knew_ how good his families hearing was, it's why they didn't have phone sex in the house! So what _the hell_ was Kurt talking about? "Kurt, you have to give me more than that. I don't know what you're talking about." Blaine admitted.

Kurt sighed and took Blaine's hands. He looked him straight in the eye. "I want to see you shift."

…

Blaine's mind froze completely. "But…but you said…"

"I know, I said I didn't want to see it before." Kurt finished for him. "But that was before, when I was still honestly freaked out about it. I've gotten used to the idea now, and I think I really need to see you again. And I do mean in the weird Avatar way, I need to know all of you, even if all of you comes with a furry wolf." Kurt petted Blaine's hands. "Besides, I've always had a thing for dogs."

"I'm a wolf." Blaine protested automatically.

"It's basically the same thing at this point dear." Kurt pointed out. "You're not exactly running wild."

"I resent that." Blaine told him. His brain was slowly dribbling back to him. He suddenly remembered a conversation he'd had with Uncle Jack the night he'd told Kurt. "Kurt, I can't though."

"What?" Kurt asked. "You told me you can shift whenever you want."

"No, I don't mean I can't physically. I mean Uncle Jack told me I couldn't shift in front of you again without him present." Blaine shook his head.

"Um…Blaine…he's here right now." Kurt raised a hand to Blaine's head and smoothed a curl. "You really don't think well when you're shocked, baby."

"Oh." Blaine felt really stupid. "I forgot he was here."

"You can shift, Blaine." Uncle Jack said from the doorway, both Kurt and Blaine turned to look at him. Melanie stood beside him. "I'll make sure you don't do anything stupid."

"But, you said before…"

"I know what I said. But I'm saying now that you can shift if you want too." Uncle Jack just nodded. "Do you want too?"

"Yes." Blaine nodded quickly. It was the only thing that had ever _really_ bothered him about Kurt, how he hadn't wanted to see Blaine in all his forms. It felt a little like rejection. But the way Kurt had accepted every other part of him Blaine had always pushed that away.

"Then do it." This from Kurt. "I want to see my puppy actually be a puppy."

"I'm a lot bigger than a puppy." Blaine pointed out. He pulled off his shirt. The last time he'd pulled off his shirt to shift Kurt had freaked out. This time he just gazed appreciatively at Blaine's chest. Actually a little too appreciatively for Blaine's comfort level while his uncle and sister were watching. He flushed when it occurred to him that he'd have to take his pants off next. He knew it should have been a realization, but it still hit him. Blaine wanted to ask them to turn around but he didn't want to let Kurt know he was nervous.

He took a breath and pushed his pants off quickly, refusing to look up at Kurt. He stared at the floor as he settled himself. The first part of the transformation was always the hardest. He had to turn off his nerve endings, and if he didn't do it right it would hurt like a bitch. He focused on shutting down all his receptors. He knew intellectually that it didn't take longer than a second, but it always felt like forever as he concentrated. Next Blaine let loose the little catch in his brain that kept him in one form. Immediately the hair on his body began to grow thick and his skin sprouted more.

Blaine saw his face elongate, his nose and jaw being pulled forward. His hearing suddenly sharpened as his ears grew. His back suddenly straightened and Blaine almost fell before his tail balanced him. He tipped gracefully forward, bringing his furry arms forward, watching as they got thinner and turned into powerful legs.

Blaine's face finished growing; his nose bringing in a thousand new scents. His eyes lost the ability to see colour and his contacts fell out. Just before his brain stopped thinking human thoughts Blaine cursed himself for forgetting to take them out.

Then Blaine was all wolf; he shook himself once, his nerve endings turning back on and feeling returning to his body.

* * *

><p>Kurt watched fascinated as his boyfriend went from mostly naked human Blaine to furry four-legged wolf Blaine. Once he was done he shook himself and looked around the room, nostrils flaring. Blaine pointed his head in Jack's direction for a little while, seeming to stare him down. Then he swung his head around and looked up at Kurt. He whined and shook his tail, his entire body wriggling with the force of it. He padded forward and sniffed Kurt's leg.<p>

"Hey." Kurt said and reached out a hand for him. Blaine sniffed it then licked. His tail wagged faster and he barked. Kurt laughed. "You are such a little puppy."

"Wow." Kurt faintly heard Melanie gasp as Kurt squatted down to pet his boyfriend. Blaine immediately started licking Kurt's face.

"Blaine!" Kurt laughed. "Stop it! You're going to ruin my moisturizing routine." He pushed a little at Blaine's face and the wolf simply started licking at his fingers.

"I've never seen him that good with people before Uncle Jack." Melanie sounded positively thunderstruck.

"He said before that he was okay with Kurt, I guess he really is." Jack laughed and came over to sit on the armchair. Blaine didn't even spare him a glance as he nuzzled his head into Kurt's hand. "He's really affectionate with you Kurt. He's usually a skittish mess around people."

"What?" Kurt looked up from where Blaine was sniffing his pockets. "But isn't he still Blaine in there? Blaine loves people."

"He's still Blaine." Jack nodded. "But Human Blaine and Wolf Blaine don't think the same. None of us do. When we're wolves we can't think like humans and when we're humans we can't think like wolves. It's not something we can do half way." Jack shrugged. "I guess it helps to keep us from going crazy. I can't even imagine how confusing it would be to think like two completely different species at the same time."

"So he doesn't understand a word we're saying?" Kurt asked dismayed.

"He does. Just like he could understand what a wolf's baying means when he's in human form. We just think in whatever way is native to our current form. When he's a wolf, he'll think and listen and comprehend like a wolf." Jack explained.

"So he _does_ understand what I'm saying?" Kurt was confused.

"You're really bad at this Uncle Jack." Melanie interrupted before Jack could continue on. "Now it sounds like we can talk to wild wolves.

"Kurt, what my uncle is trying to say is that _yes_ he does pretty much understand what you're saying. More than a dog would anyway. He gets simple concepts; enough of him still remembers what human speech means to follow us when we talk to him like he's a three year old. And about the understanding wolf thing, it's the same thing but in reverse. If you stuck is in a pen with some wild wolves, we'd fair a lot better than some average Joe. We'd remember enough of our wolf self to probably not get mauled." By the end of her speech she was laying on the couch, staring at the ceiling dramatically.

"Okay." Kurt nodded. "So it's like muscle memory but for speech, got it."

"Exactly." Melanie nodded.

"So Blaine." Kurt turned to his boyfriend, whose tail immediately started wagging again with Kurt's attention back on him. "I love you, even if you're furry." Blaine licked his face. "But if you do that again, I'll get you fixed." Blaine whined and lowered his head. "That's a boy." Kurt ran his hand through Blaine soft fur.

"I think you've got him tamed better than I do." Jack laughed.

"That's because Blaine knows who's boss." Kurt said. "Don't you boy?" Kurt asked in a cutesy voice. Blaine just barked happily and nuzzled into Kurt's chest.

* * *

><p><strong>AN.2: So every time I think about their summer, I focus on a random day where they're at Kurt's house. Blaine had been complaining about being hungry eariler, then they start arguing about something or other. Kurt gets really snappy. During their fight Blaine's stomach growls, so Kurt goes into the kitchen, gets one of those fruit cocktail snack cans. He picks out all the grapes and then gives the rest of it too Blaine with a spoon. He makes a final biting remark and then storms out of the kitchen. Blaine just sighes, takes a bite of his food, and follows.<br>It cracks me up every time I think about it. Thought to share.**

**PS AN: I just wrote a sequel oneshot titled '_Missing The Center'_**


End file.
